EndsThen begins
by Andresj
Summary: A new undiscovered group of mutants guards a secret, that could affect all mutants and humans alike. This story is set in the marvel multiverse whether takes place on Earth 616 is not certain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End

It was a sad day for them , none of them had had easy lives but what they were facing today it was something that they were never prepared for , she had trained them for many things and she had done an excellent job at it , but the final lesson , how to continue after she was gone it had to be learnt on their own .

Once they were back home they sat down for lunch with all the kids it was a quiet lunch most of them were teenagers except for five that were barely in their early twenties , and their faces reflected the question that all of them were thinking but no of them were able to ask .After lunch they sat down in the library and closed the door , something very unusual in that house for their mentor never believed in closed doors

Nicolas , look directly at Laura , expecting her to be the first one to speak he didn't wanted to hear what she had to say , he never wanted to and actually he was really hoping that she didn't had anything to say , but with her he never knew , her pre cognition power was her secondary mutation and it wasn't something she could control at will , and even thought what she said it always comes to pass it was never enough information to act on it and more often were bad news .

--I supposed you are expecting for me to say something - Laura said softly , with no emotion on her face

--If you do have something to say please do- Nicolas replied

Laura's eyes were made of quartz , which gave her a cold look on her face , every time she taped on her pre cog power they would glow with a faint blue light , last time she used her power she said that in less than a week they would be attending a funeral .

--They are about to get in touch with us , and before midnight we will have visitors –

--Who is coming ?-- Samuel asked

–If your parents had gave you in brains half of what they gave you in looks you 'd be a genius—Juliana said – The x-men , they are the ones coming –

--Why do you always have to make fun of me – Samuel replied

--.I am not making fun of you … I am just stating the obvious you are gorgeous but not very bright –Juliana smiled

While Samuel and Juliana argued , Nicolas focus his attention on his twin brother Daniel they had always been so different so opposite that he could guess that whatever his brother was thinking couldn't be good , Nicolas had always such a fascination for the X-men and the fact that they were about to come was actually good news , he felt that they could use a helping hand , but he was sure that his brother would not welcome any intruders in the family's affairs .

--Juliana tell the kids to gather by the fountain and wait for instructions—said Daniel interrupting the conversation

--I thought that the X-men were the good guys – Samuel said

--they are the good guys-- Nicolas replied and before his brother could said something he added—Plus Laura already said they were coming so there is no way to avoid their visit and we don't even know if the fountain works !

--The fountain works , same as the rings work, mom always told us that if were ever in danger we should go to the fortress !

--But we are not in danger the X-men are coming to help – Nicolas said with anger on his Voice

--They are coming , no one came before , no one could , and the fact that they are coming put us at risk –As Daniel stated his opinion he couldn't help but think that his brother mutant power must have been to always disagree with him , but as far as their opinions were, they always had that twin bond and he knew by looking at him that he will not approved but will meet him half way

--Ok do as he says but sent only the kids make sure every house leader gets the message but the staff remains here , we can no forgo the real world just like that ,once the kids are out you guys go with them , me and Dan will stay and wait for our visitors – but before Nicolas continued his brother spoke at the same time as twins usually do

--Juliana once you are done with this protect our minds from being probe –

--You want me to stop the X-men from reading your minds that is out of my league I mean the professor ,Jean, Emma ,Psylocke … they hold the monopoly when it comes to powerful, telepaths –she laugh ,

--Samuel make sure the evacuation goes fast –Daniel added then he looked at Juliana and said

– Could you at least try

A few minutes went by and Samuel came back and jumped on the couch he was weakened by the effort but still manage to look and Juliana in challenging manner before he said mission accomplished all the kids are gone

Laura thought to herself this is the end , the life that we had ended today she wasn't sure if what was to come would be all bad but she knew that it couldn't be better , she hated her power it was so precise and so vague at the same time she never regretted being a mutant in fact she enjoy he other power but her pre cog made her feel so frustrated and looking at Samuel and Juliana was a painful reminder of that , the first day she met Samuel she knew that he was going to be her husband and the father of her children she knew that he was her soul mate and that he would love her more than anything , but he doesn't know that yet , it has been over 7 years since mother brought him to live with them and still he had no clue and even worse he had a crushed on Juliana , and in a weird way she thought Juliana had feelings for him too , is not like she could just come out and said it out laud she wouldn't want it to be like that , she always hoped for something more romantic but she was tired of waiting …

Then she realized that in fact they couldn't be at present danger , they still had to live long enough for him to fall in love with her , get married and have children , so she decided to lie , she didn't want to leave the twins, on their own to face the X-Men ,and she knew that Samuel and her had to still a lot of things to do before their time was up and that Juliana , could handle her own , so she cover her face as if her vision was causing her a headache so the others couldn't see there was no glow in her eyes , and Said

--Today it was an end but every end is follow by a new beginning , and when they come all five of us will be waiting here for the path that will lead to our new beginning

—She never had lie about a prophecy before and she hoped that it would work despite the fact that she was more theatrical than usual .

Juliana was the only one that knew Laura was lying after all she was a telepath but she didn't want to leave the twins alone not today not the day the buried their mother

--So now what- Juliana said out loud

--We wait after all it might be a good thing – Laura said proud of her lie , then she heard Juiliana's voice in her head " smart move"

Daniel leaned back on his brother waiting to be held , and as he was being held said to his brother

–If worse comes to worse We are ready—

and his brother said

--Yes we are


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An unlikely mission

It was almost 10 am when the professor dismissed his class early, as the students were leaving his office , Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Emma and Psylocke walked into the room , he could see that the others had felt it as well , it was a surprise however that also Storm felt it , it was so strong that even the planet itself could feel it

-

-Charles the earth is crying nature is in pain—the look on storm face was of disconcert

--But what is it—

Cyclops asked being the only one unable to feel it

--Sadness , grievance, death and power above it all –

As he looked as the other telepaths in the room he said calmly

--Make sure that every team comes home I want all x-men in here , I need to look deeper into this right now , once I have more to go on I will meet you in the war room

--Do you think is a treat , it doesn't feel like that all—

Jean said as she held her husband's hand

--I don't know I am not sure what it is but I never felt so much concentration of power I just don't know but we need to find out

The professor head out to cerebro Psylocke followed him

--Me an Jean will contact the teams and pass the professor's orders , they walked out of the room leaving

Storm and Emma alone in the office , storm walked towards the window and as eyes focus on the sky she said to Emma

--I never felt something like this before but I don't feel any danger I cant feel any hostility

--Oh dear is not about being hostile is about power and that much power is always a treat –

Storm was bother by Emma's tone voice that much pain and sadness could not come from hate , her thoughts wander into the weather, it felt like the earth wanted to cry , the clouds were dark the atmosphere felt dense yet somehow there was no rain as if the earth itself was crying without tears .

As Nicolas stroke his brother head , he couldn't help but wander what the x-men would be like , they were heroes , they were always doing something fighting someone , despite the fact that the media portrayed them in such a bad way , they were always there when mankind need them , were they as powerful as he expect them to be ?

If their visit would have happen under different circumstances he wouldn't hesitate to join them , mom never let any of them face any battle , she never let them get involve or take any part on any conflict , but he had trained her mother had trained all of them they were a force to be reckon with , but the need to fight never had happen .

In fact Nicolas knew that he was the only one in the room that had seen action , that was his one secret the one think he kept to himself , he knew that his brother would have had some serious issues with it if he ever found out suddenly, his attention focus on the ghostly image that appear in front of them

--I apologize for the telepathic intrusion , my name is Charles Xavier , and I run a school for gifted children such as yourselves

Daniel interrupted the introduction

--We know who you are , we know about the x-men we know that you are coming to see us but what want to know is what do you want with us ?

The professor was caught off guard by that statement how these kids knew about him and even more intriguing how did they kwon that they were coming if he had not yet decide to dispatch a team

--I have felt your pain your sadness , and I never had felt you before , perhaps you are in need from assistance –

--we are fine --Daniel replied

--I have never sense you before and is obvious, that you have been active mutants for some time now—

As he was saying this Charles realized that he could only sense the five mutants in the room the rest that he had sense moments ago had vanish , how could this be he had sense a rather large population of mutants but now they were gone vanish into thin air , he scanned their minds despite the fact that there was a telepath amongst them trying to prevent this for happening , he was able to retrieve some information on that fact, as well as the reason of why he wasn't able to find them until today

--I know the dead of your mother must've been hard and as I said I am here to offer any assistance, without her you are exposed and it will not be long others can find you I want to make sure that your students are safe--

--We don't need your help we can defend ourselves our students as you call them are safe thanks but we don't need your help. The tone on Daniel's voice reflected almost a challenge

--It has been ha hard day from us and we are aware of that fact, he have no part in your conflicts but if you like we can meet and you learn more from each other, you are welcome to visit –

Before his brother said anything Nicolas whisper to his ear , we know they will be here before midnight , is best if we meet them on friendly terms

--I appreciate your invitation I will send someone to meet with you , once I have the details worked out I will let you know – as soon as he said that Xavier's image vanish in front of them

-- I gotta learn how to do that that was so cool-- Juliana said

--Now what—

Samuel asked

--We wait , that is all we can do , Juliana did you sense if he tried to scan our minds

—Daniel voice was full with concern

-- I don't think so I only felt is power for a split second, so if he did he is fast , and most likely he only read superficial stuff , don't worry Daniel, I think that he did not pried in our privacy, but I cant know for sure, after all he is the most powerful telepath in the world .

As Charles left cerebro , he sent out the order to x-men to meet him in the war room for a briefing .He could sense the tension on his pupils waiting for what had to say , and Charles wasted no time

--What we sense today is a mutant haven , a compound a school of sorts much like ours, but hidden completely from the rest of the world, the reason why we were able to sense it today is because their mentor died apparently she was able to hide their presence from everyone including me--

--How many people live there ? Storm asked

-- About 1500 people at least half of them are mutants , and except for five of them the rest are under 18 , the oldest of the five was 23

--They are children , they need to be protected are the humans that live with them the ones that protect them ? --

-- Jean's voice sounded puzzle

--No , all the humans in the compound are staff , is a rather large flower farm , most of the humans work in the fields , and the rest are house staff for the children , their maids

--Sounds like my kind of place –

Emma thought to herself

– Actually did I said that out laud ?

-- yes I kinda like that idea myself said Jubilee

--Now is not the time , as usual Cyclops interrupted—

--Professor please continue--

--The estrange part is that on my initial scan while I was identifying who was in charge I accounted over 700 mutants then moments later all I could feel were the five, the rest had banished , from what I picked from one of them they knew I was going to get in touch with them , also that we were going to drop by today so they sent the children away to someplace they call the fortress , how did they do it so fast I am not sure it took less than five minutes for then to evacuate .

-- This young leaders what are their powers ?

--I am not sure Hank I know there is a telepath among them , also most likely there a pre cog , I am not even sure is the telepath is also the pre cog , I know that the twins feel powerful enough to be omegas and for the concentration of power are most likely to be more than a few mutants with omega potential.

There is also the fact that once the evacuated their children I could not find them anywhere ,

--Where is this farm located?

Cyclops asked

--In the outskirts of Bogota , Colombia –

As soon as the professor mention this he could see the surprise faces

--But there aren't many mutants in south America hank sounded puzzle

--Apparently they are , seems that their mother , that is how their kids refereed to their mentor she was able to hide them from the rest of the world --

As Storm heard the professor she wander what this mutant this mother powers must've been how did she manage to conceal that many mutants , this kids had grown in what it seems like a safe environment, for they were no sentinel Attacks or F.O.H presence in south America At least not in Colombia , she couldn't remember any news on mutant related issues coming to that country . she felt an incredible amount of respect for the woman but before she could asked what she wanted to know Emma asked the same question

--Charles how did this woman died , was she attacked ?

--Apparently not , and when I scan their mind on that they were puzzle as well they don't seem to understand themselves

Emma' s thoughts were conflicted she did not had any interest in intervene on what it seem like a mutant paradise and she was sure that the x-men presence will not be a good thing for them but at the same time , she had to know how had they pulled it off , she had seen more than once her students being killed attacked, on this endless war , that she could not pass the opportunity to find out how this mutant mother did it .

--So are going to go and visit them and make and offer them to come to the school , they will need protection because if we can find them now soon others will we need to bring them to safety –

Emma felt offended by Cyclops's comment , how dare he said that those kids would be better of here , so far they had done an excellent job at being safe , She interrupted Cyclops

--Not to state the obvious but despite the fact that we have the means to expand , we don't have the space to take in such a large population of students overnight , we don't know if they are willing to move here and they might be safer on their own school --

--They are kids that have never seen battle and the don't have someone to protect them , we cant not let kids by themselves they need supervision , if these kids are found the wrong person they could be misguided and dangerous to say the least

--I see your point Scott but I have to agree with Emma—

The professor said calmly –

We are expected for a visit Storm , Emma I want you to handle this mission , Storm I want you , Jean, Rouge, Beast, Sage and ..

Iceman interrupted –can I go ?

Wolverine look at bobby with disconcert bobby whisper to Logan

–Colombian women are hot –

Logan smiled

--Yes you may go , I want you guys to set an outpost in the country far enough from the farm so they can't detect you but less than a 20 minute flight from it , and Emma I want you to be our ambassador , I want you to meet them you can choose one person to come with you as backup but I don't want to show at their doorstep with a full strike team unless , we need to

Cyclops felt left out we sure Emma was going to picked him but she ended up picking one of her students as backup , then he hear the professor 's voice in his mind , I have my reason for you being left behind I will explain it to you later .

Once the meeting was over , Emma called out for Hellion ,

Julian darling get yourself ready you are coming with me on a mission . This came as surprise for Julian , had to wander why would he be called in such a mission especially now that he is having trouble focusing his powers , what use could he provide in battle it he felt that he would be more of a liability than anything else.

Storm approached Emma who seem some how distant

--Hank and Tessa had worked out all the mission details, the black bird is loaded and will be ready for take off in ten minutes , we are gone set the out post in a city called Cartagena located on the cost of the country , is far enough from Bogota , so we can not be detected by any telepath but less than 20 minutes at maximum speed on the black bird , plus Hank said is a beautiful city and it main industry is tourism, so we will blend in as tourists from them you and Julian will take a Commercial flight into the city were the twins will be picking you up at the airport –

--So you guys go on a beach vacation while I carry out the mission--

Storm notice more sarcasm than usual on Emma's remark

--Is Something bothering you ?--

--Yes Darling it doesn't feel right that we meddle with this kids lives , they seem to be getting along just fine , and they are not asking for our help , I am just afraid that by involving ourselves with them we ruin a good thing –

--I been wandering the same myself but this kids lost their leader their protector what if they can't really fend for themselves I don't agree with Scott's idea of bring them here if anything it would be better than some of us stay there until we are sure this kids can handle it , to an extend I am concern that many kids and no adults to guide them , I am no saying they are better off here , but I think they might need a few mutant teachers

--Do you think they don't know how to fight, is cocky to assume that we are the only one qualified to train mutants besides I think is the Mother was so clever to run such a big operation she must had taken some measures in case she wasn't there to protect her children

--But whit such amount of power that this woman had why did you think she never got involve with all the world issues ? --

--Maybe she was smarter than we are

--Can I asked you why did you choose Hellion

--Is not of your concern but if you must know I think he needs to feel useful and I don't anticipate this mission will required the use of force , but in the case that it comes to that I know in the time it will take you to get to me , this kid can do serious damage , yes his power is raw , but he is quite powerful if need it

As Storm heard Emma's words she sincerely hoped that they wouldn't need to use force on that mission Jeans mental voice interrupted the conversation ,

--We are ready for take off --

Julian sat down next to Emma and couldn't help to ask her

--Why did you pick to me your backup lately I can't lift a paper clip without destroying the entire room ?--

--Well dear , we are going to Colombia and there aren't any paper clips on the floor is the snakes I am concern about and if that is the case I really don't mind you making a huge hole in the ground –

Beast laugh at Emma's answer , to which he replied

--I don't think you will find snakes roaming around the streets of the city , now live theater that you can expect

--Well dear just in case I really don't like snakes

Julian didn't know weather Emma was joking or not somehow he couldn't picture the White Queen afraid of snakes then again Beast remark didn't make that much sense neither he didn't knew anything really about that country except , for the fact in the past it was famous for cocaine plantations and its coffee but lately there was no much on the news regarding cocaine trafficking but he was sure he had never herd about mutants from there besides that he thought that it will be like the small towns on the Mexican border

What was important is that for the first time in a long time we was going on a mission and an important one , he really couldn't blow this chance .

As the team took off , the professor called Cyclops ,Bishop, Gambit ,Psylocke , Nightcrawler , Colossus Wolverine , and Deadpool to the war room

--As you know the rest of the team has taken off for the Colombian mission , but I need you to do one as well I wan to you to follow leads , on any possible treats on the kids in Colombia, we need to find out who else has picked up on this , and stop them before they make any contact--

Cyclops was surprised at the professor request , it wasn't the professor style to do thing this way there has to be something really important on this kids for the professor to take this path

--So now we are doing preventive strikes that don't sound like you Professor so whom in our long list of accountancies should we visit fist huh—

Wolverine asked with some degree of surprise

--Shield –

said the professor ,

--Start there--

--That doesn't make sense !

Deadpool screamed for once Psylocke agreed with Deadpool statement, she never cared much for him and certainly she never liked when he was involved but for a crazy man it was the first time he made any sense until he spoke again

--It seriously don't make no sense checking out every possible lead I can understand but we should start by alphabetic order if we start will shield well get confused I suggest we start with Alpha flight –

Gambit Wolverine and Bishop couldn't help but laugh

Scoot took it more seriously ,

--We will divide in pairs to cover more ground if anyone finds anything wait on the rest of the team before proceeding –

Cyclops gave the order

The professor excused himself and head out for cerebro all of them were concern there had to be more than what they knew for the professor to act this way but Cyclops didn't wanted to trouble his thoughts with this it was best to focus on the task at hand but Logan couldn't stopped thinking what is so important about those kids


	3. Chapter 3

Determined

Determined

While the rest of the team finished getting settle , Ororo stood in one of the terraces of the Hotel overlooking the ocean

Emma approached her

--I have to admit this is not what expected, this country should definitely get a new PR agent looks like I was right as usual I will do all the work while the rest of you have a premium vacation , this hotel is marvelous and the views are breathtaking –

Ororo Took a while before she responded to Emma , she was observing the city , the ocean it was in fact breathtaking

--Hank told me that this hotel used to be a monastery , for catholic nuns ,

--Well who knew the nuns had such a divine life , how long before I got to catch my plane ?

--About an hour and a half , and we have a rental car ready , the distance between here at the airport is 8 minutes and 36 seconds the checking in procedures will take 37 minutes Tessa made all the arrangements and she will drive you to the Airport –

--Is good to know that Tessa takes care of my needs I hope she booked first class, what is on your mind you seems distracted

--A vacation –

Emma looked at Ororo when she that , Emma did not appreciated someone else was smart ass but before she made a remark on that Ororo continued

--I hope you are right I do hope this is a vacation , part of me doesn't feel right intruding in someone else school if Charles was gone I wouldn't like strangers showing up at our doorstep . We have the hotel fully booked in case the rest of the x-men need to come and there is enough room on the ceiling to park the other black birds it would be nice if nothing else happened , Rouge Jean, and me already did a recon flight across the city is a beautiful city

--Do you think this is the fortress were they hide the kids ?--

Before they landed Emma noticed that this city was build as a Spanish fortress , probably built in the pirates era , Half of the city is built on the main land the other half is built on the ocean but the original city was surrounded by a wall the entire city was a fortress she had never seen anything like that before inside the wall the city looked like it was still colonial times outside however tall modern buildings rose , it was as if two the past and the future were mixed in the present

--No the scan show no devices that could mask such a large population of mutants and Jean and Tessa only found one mutant

--And what do we know about him –

--From what Jean scanned he is an average mutant a feral in its early 30s nothing special about him he owns a restaurant that has a carnival team , during holidays and carnival times he is the grand marshal of the parade, he is a beloved icon in this city

--As I said before this country needs a Pr person –

--Tessa Scanned their news broadcast and media publications , there isn't any anti mutant propaganda

--Sounds indeed like paradise for mutants lets hope that our visit doesn't change that do you think this is real our do you all of this could have been done by the mother ?

--You tell me is it possible for a telepath to control an entire nation ?

-- I don't think that is possible even combining the Professor ,Jean , Betsy , and me could not control an entire nation , then again it is possible that we just simply haven't encounter this kind of power before. I mean just the fact that she managed to hide all of this from all the forces at play makes me wonder

--Even the weather patterns here are perfectly balanced –

-- So you are not only going to have the perfect vacation but also the perfect tan , make sure Rouge takes advantage of that the girl needs it

Julian approached them said in what he thought it would be a very professional manner

--Tessa is waiting from us we must go now -

--oh dear you Almost sounded like Scoot , please don't—

As she smile to him

--We still have time--

--But Tessa said the we have to leave now ,or we wont be able to catch the plane –

this time Julian's toned has more polite

--Leave the checking procedures to me darling it will take less than 10 minutes—

Julian stared out trough the window , while Emma was apparently receiving additional instructions from the professor he tired to make sure not to project any thoughts that Emma could pick on, but he was conflicted and since Emma seem busy with the professor , he decide to confront the issues that were on his mind , this was the first mission he had been out since he started having problems with his powers he had been squad leader of the new mutants and now , he spent most of his time in the danger room and training with Jean Gray

It is true his powers were rough he couldn't use his them on anything small , but his telekinesis was very powerful he was still good at making shields , but when it came to flying things were not easy, he lacked the control he once had .

But his telekinesis power he felt wasn't so out of control , he may not be able to open locks , or type on a keyboard with his power , but when it came to lifting a bus and throw it out against an enemy it was easy so what if couldn't move a book across the room with out destroying an entire wall , this was the opportunity that he need it to prove himself as an x-men , and he was thankful that Emma had given him the chance .

All the X-men seem to think this mission was important everyone was making a big deal of it he was sure if need it he could take on those five kids after all he had stood up against the hulk himself , he didn't win but he survived that encounter , and that was something he was proud of .

Julian was ready for anything the only fear in his mind was that this mission would not turn out to be a fight. If that was the case he couldn't shine , if it was just about gather intelligence on this kids , he knew Emma would do all the work and he might as well be a shadow

But he couldn't accept that he had to find a way to succeed , he was determined to prove himself useful what ever it took , he just didn't know how he really was hoping for a fight because failure was not an option ha had to find a way he had to

Emma called out the flight attendant , and asked for glasses of wine as she offered one to Julian she said

--You looked tense and you probably shouldn't be staring so hard trough the window we don't want you blowing up the wing ,here have a glass of wine and relax a little

--I'm under age - Julian said surprised at Emma's offer

--Not in this country here you are of legal age to drink –

Emma smiled as she handed out the glass to Julian

As Julian drank the wine he resented Emma's comment his powers were not that bad off , and if he did in fact blow up the wing he was certain that he could land the plane gently after all a plane is nothing more than a bus with wings

--I am sure you could but lets focus on issue at hand , Charles suspects that there is more besides what this kids are willing to share , we need to identify what their powers are and also figure out were this five hid the rest of the kids

We need to figure out what this fortress really is , and how did they mange to hide the kids in such a short notice and how are they able to remain undetected , Charles doesn't wanted us

to leave until we figure all that--

--But I thought that their mentor was the one able to keep them undetected and since her dead they were exposed ?

--Yes their mother somehow manage to keep them undetected on plain sight but since the evacuated to that fortress Charles has not been able to sense them and also forge has come empty handed to determine the location of the fortress , is as if they were not on this earth , they are searching everywhere and still there is no trace of such building –

--Is it possible that the fortress is outside the planet ?

--At this point everything is possible , but if the fortress is a space station there is no way the could have evacuated 700 people in 5 minutes

--Could there be a mutant that can teleport that many people ?

--Not that we know of, it also could be someone capable to create portals but we also don't have evidence of such mutant in the case of a portal it had to be huge ,but we need to guess we need to find out--

--Then again it will probably will take you a few minutes to Scan their minds and get all the answers we need--

--Yes, but these kids are not our enemies , no yet , and I don't want to pounding on their minds until I have no reason to just do that , I would be too tacky , besides we think there is a telepath among them ,and if they become allies is not the best , way to start building trust.

--What if are walking in to a trap ?

--Then all bets are of and I can be quite persuasive

Emma had confidence that she will soon find out, but she said to Julian to make him feel useful

--Be friendly don't act as an x-man act as fellow student they might relate to you better and that could be useful , now if you excuse me we are about to land and I need to pick up on my Spanish—

--She looked at the passenger across the aisle , is so much faster to learn the language, when the teacher is asleep-

she smirked


	4. Chapter 4

First encounter

First encounter

Daniel and Nicolas , were standing in the outside the airport , waiting for the emissary sent by the x-men while Daniel, seemed tense about the meeting , Nicolas, mind was full with excitement and questions , he couldn't wait , to meet the x-men , he was wandering who will come , and if Storm would be among them , he always wanted to meet her , The Weather Goddess herself , he had to such a deal of respect for here , he wouldn't know how to star a conversation with her , had so many questions to ask her , but at the same time , he didn't want to seem like a rookie in her eyes

He had had the opportunity once a couple of years ago when he went on his first business trip to Miami , he had seen one of the x-men teams in action it was Jean, Colossus, Iceman , Angel one that he didn't much about called Bishop and Storm as the team Leader , they were fighting the Acolytes, the team was taking a beating but Storm managed to get the upper hand and provide enough time for her team to get back on their feet , their combined might was focused on Exodus As Jean , block his mental attacks, Storm imprison him in inside a Tornado and drove him into the ocean were Iceman Froze the water being absorbed by the tornado knocking him out .

Nicolas had helped a little, from afar and he had always wander whether, Storm had noticed the help he had provided

That was the first time Nicolas had involved himself in other people's lives as his mother used to define the subject of the on going mutant culture and he loved it , after that episode , he made sure to take up as much business, trips as he could , being away from home and from his brother gave him the opportunity to things that no one in the family would have approved of .

Shortly after him and his brother had master their powers he had been able to convince Daniel to do what he thought would be Hero work on their country , that was the last time him and his brother had done something together and enjoyed themselves without fighting among themselves , but once mother had busted them Daniel stooped as if nothing had change but Nicolas felt that everything had change

--It would have been nice for then to let us know the flight information , what if their plane is delayed – Daniel's comment, interrupted Nicolas thoughts

--Plane , why would they the x-men come on a commercial flight they have their own fleet of the black birds

--You Truly expect that the one of those jets is gonna land on the airport and that a team is going to fly out of it –

Daniel was upset by his brother's attitude these people were intruders , these people are coming to interfered in their lives and yet Nicolas was hoping to see a show

–This is a public place is not like they can land the jet and ask for valet parking , you will not see a bunch of people in black uniforms past trough the immigration counter –

--So do you think the team are posing as regular passengers?—

--No I don't think there is a team coming—

As Daniel Said this he noticed the disillusion on his brother's face

--Most likely is just going to be one person –

And he really hoped it was , sending a whole team of x-men to visit them would have made him feel uneasy and it would definitely be a sign of hostile intentions

--You are probably right –

Nicolas said with a tone of sadness --

--In that case it has to be one of their field commanders—

Nicolas tone improved after all that would mean there would be an good chance that it would be Storm the one in charge of the visit

--No I don't think so , I think they will send a telepath someone that can pry in our lives , my guess would be Dr. Gray

Nicolas felt disappointed, he really wanted to meet Storm and now the chances of that happening didn't look good

--You are probably right maybe Cyclops will come with her --

--The point is that however comes, comes to spy in our lives and we need to stay focus , don't volunteer, any information keep your thoughts and conversation in meaningless things , don't discuss any of importance until we are home and we make sure that Juliana is protecting our minds Understood ?

--Yes I will talk about the weather then--

--Be Serious this could mean danger for all of us --

Nicolas hated the holier than thou attitude of his brother so in order to get even and pissed him of a little he said

--What if they do try to mind control us or read our minds ? Do we fight them in public ? Do you think we can take them ?

--Yes—

Daniel's response caught Nicolas off guard ,

--If we feel they are trying to get inside our heads or attack us in any way , we fight , once we defeat them we go home and flee to the fortress , if all of us are there then there is no way for them to find us--

--Let me get this straight , if the x-men are bad , we fight them , we beat them and before they fully regroup, we hide in the fortress right ?

--yeah –

--And for how long will you have us in hiding ?--

--For as long as it takes—

Nicolas realized that his brother really meant what he was saying , he couldn't believe his brother was actually willing to fight let alone fight in the open

--So do you really think that we would be able to take the x-men ?

--With you by side I know we will give them a run for their money –

Said Daniel as he put his arm around his brother .

A domestic flight had arrive and people were coming out from the airport , among the crowd To people caught Daniel's attention they were obviously American , woman, and a young man they were not wearing any uniforms but the woman's white attire, was less than discrete

--Do you think those are them they Could Jean and Cyclops—

Nicolas looked up at the couple then answered

--No, I don't think that is Jean she doesn't look like a doctor , Jean Gray has red hair and the guy looks way young to be her husband –

--Yes but she could have dyed her hair and the guy is wearing sunglasses –

--No, they might be the ones that we are waiting for but they are not Jean and Cyclops, that guy looks our age

Emma noticed the focus on her and quickly saw the twins, standing outside the gates

two young men identical yet completely different , their physique was very easy on the eyes brown hair green eyes 5'11 well built , looked that they were properly trained and in top fiscal condition , very handsome young men with that perfect skin tone ,not what she was expecting to find , the intriguing part was that despite being identical and dress in similar clothes jeans and s shirts they looked like if the were two opposite personalities from the way they stood to the colors and patters on their clothes .

Emma picked up on the boys thoughts inquiring about her and Julian, she feel offended at the fact that they said the looked American and being confused by Jean Gray , how can they not know who I am , I need to spend some more time in the spotlight

She smiled at them and said to Julian

--Our hosts are expecting us – she pointed out at them

As they walked out of the terminal she approached the brothers and greet them

--Mucho gusto , Emma Frost y el es Julian , es un placer concerlos—

--Nicolas was surprised by the woman's Spanish , her accent was a native accent if he didn't know better he could have sworn that the woman had grew up here

Daniel's introduction was more formal , and he only address the woman for a few seconds then he went to get the car , while his brother started a less formal conversation

--Tu acento es muy bueno , ya habias venido a Bogota , parece que fueras de aqui --

--No , pero mi profesor de idiomas es de aca ,--

Nicolas noted that Julian didn't understand a word of what they were saying , he address him in perfect English

--I assume you don't speak Spanish—his tone was friendly

--Nope not a word in am from California but I never got around to it

--Your English is good as well—

--Thank you Miss frost, mom always made sure she got her money's worth when it came to our education –Nicolas remembered what his brother had said about keeping conversation casual ,and not thinking about their mother

--We are also fluent in French ,Italian, Portuguese and German –

--It seems you have quite and education, tell me Darling have you graduated from school yet ?--

--Yes, me and my brother finished high school at 14 and this year we graduated from college –

--Dude are you like mutant genius or something –Julian Asked

--No we just had a very strict upbringing and zero social life—and with a gesture Nicolas added

--I guess we are just your average nerds—

--Dude you don't look like one

Nicolas smiled at Julian comment , for an instant he didn't noticed that his brother had just pulled up

Emma examined the car it was a Peugeot 407 nice car expensive one , Emma liked it , Nicolas open the front door for her she thought to herself , nice clothes , nice car very well educated young gentleman , is time to find out what they were hiding .

Soon after they left the airport and were on the main avenue Emma asked

--It was really a surprise to find you , a shame that the circumstances were not more appropriate but I have to know how did you manage to go undetected all this time—

--I think we should wait to discuss serious matters until we arrive at the house and you can meet the others—

Emma sensed Daniel's tension and his effort to keep his thoughts on the streets and buildings , she decided it was best to focus on his brother on the back seat he seemed more accessible

After an award silence Julian spoke in a friendly manner

--Whoa this city looks big , not like I imagined—

--How did you picture it—Daniel replied in a friendly manner

--I don't know less buildings and more cows –

both Daniel and Nicolas let out a Laugh

--Sorry no cows here , you will see them in the rural areas but not here there is over 10 million people living in the city the poor cows would starved to death--

--Our guests will think poorly of our school with such comments , we don't want to make a bad impression--

Emma would not admit to it but she was also pleasantly surprise with the city , it was a big and modern city , right outside the airport she did noticed that lower class neighborhoods were a little bit ugly and dirty

but as they were venturing into the city it got nicer and nicer , apparently this city was the best kept secret in South America, she could actually see herself living here specially with no any mutant propaganda

--It is OK , we are well aware of the image that we have in the rest of the world , we don't get portrayed very good in the movies – Nicolas said laughing

--I really haven't seen much about your country on the movies , but I remember a few years ago you had a huge drug problem is that correct ?--

Julian asked in hope of keeping the conversation going but before Nicolas said a word Daniel replied in a more serious tone

--We never had a drug problem , not at least the way you are thinking of , our people are not drug users , is not in our culture , here people have fun in other ways , alcohol is not restricted like in your country and is more a social thing , and the alcoholism rate is very low , here medicines are procured over the counter , none of them are restricted for sale without a prescription , because people here don't go abusing that stuff

the problems we had with drugs was due to our weather and soil it was easy to grow cocaine that much is true it was economics poor farmers in remote areas were approached by the wrong people and convinced them to grow those plants , it became a business and opportunity for people in need to make an income so for a while a few bad people took advantage of the land , but everything they grew was exported outside the country , even the drug lords did not wanted our people doing drugs,

but eventually the government with aid from your country was able to eradicate the problem by fumigating

the fields and destroying the clandestine labs that were located in the rain forests –

This kid and Scott would get along so well in fact I think even Scoot would find him uptight is better to focus on Nicolas, Emma sent that thought to Julian

--ok cool not even a day here and I am learning a lot so tell me more all about your city things to do what to see all the stuff that doesn't make the news –

after Julian's remark Nicolas, went on and on talking about his country and his city , Daniel did not say a word until they arrived at the compound

Emma was pretending to pay attention to Nicolas , while she tried to gently scan their minds without being noticed , she didn't know what their powers were, one could be the telepath the other the pre cog , in any case it was best just to picked the thoughts that she could hear without forcing her into their minds otherwise she risked being exposed if one of them was a telepath

It was a test for Emma's patience Daniel , was focusing all his thoughts in driving , and Nicolas on his conversation with Julian seems like this kids were expecting a telepath and were protecting themselves , finally she picked something that might be of used -- she smiled

A few minutes after leaving the city behind the arrive at the gates of the compound

Daniel started talking as if he was giving a business tour

while Daniel Talked Emma focus her power on scanning the thoughts of the humans living inside of the compound

they were on a private road I what it seem a rather large property

--Our Finca is divided in three sections this is the first one

those buildings on the left right by the gate are apartment complex were most of workers lived , now the big building further ahead is our processing plant were the flowers are cleaned and box ready to be ship for exportation

--Where do you send them—Emma Asked

--To Your country 95 of all the flowers cultivated in Colombia are exported to the U.S—Nicolas interrupted

Daniel Continued with his tour speech

--Now we are entering the second section our green houses , here we grow mainly Roses, but we also grow over 300 different kinds of Orchids

Emma was taken by the size of the fields there were green houses as far as the eye can see surely Storm would love to come visit , however there was no one around and the scan on the first part of the complex reveal nothing , just workers and their families with no knowledge or any mutant activity , all of them seemed pretty sad by the resent passing of their boss

25 minutes later after going through the gate , they approached a second gate , after it a small hill once they reached the top of the hill Emma saw what looked like small town with rows and rows of identical small houses and one big house at the end that seemed embedded in the mountain

--And this is our third section –Nicholas said—Home sweet Home – is pretty private the natural layout of land makes it very quiet and calm

Emma noticed that indeed the small town was surrounded by a ring of mountains making it impossible to be seen by the outside world she wandered if this what they meant as the fortress but as soon as she scan the houses, she found out that there were no mutants in any of them , only human , staff , one maid per house and for the knowledge she gather this maids were told that the kids were gone on a retreat after the funeral , the odd thing was that these woman live with those children yet none of them , even suspected that this kids were mutant , she picked up a little information about the fortress from the maids minds , apparently was a vacation complex that the family had on a warmer weather town just a couple of hours from here

Emma knew that information couldn't be trusted if they knew nothing about the children being mutants let along would they know anything real about the fortress

As they approached the main house Emma Stopped the scan before she was sense by the telepath inside

As they walked in Emma examined the house in further detail, it was a nice solid construction made out of brick and cement , not as a big as the x-mansion but decent size it must had at least 20 bedrooms , the house designed was quite peculiar it was a shaped as a half circle embedded into the mountain with an inner court yard and beautiful pound with fountain in the center , they were 3 sets of doors on the house one up front and two very big on each side all the house was connected to the pond

Once they reached what must have been the main living room they were introduced to the other 3 mutants

two girls and one guy , the first girl was a beautiful woman black curly hair dark brown eyes about 5'7 with a well proportionate and shaped body

By her accent Emma determined that she must have been from the cost region of the country she noticed that Julian had his attention focus on her , this girl was every men fantasy , her name was Juliana , funny coincidence, she smiled .

The other girl was less attractive , she was blonde green eyes and a little bit short around 5'5 and there was something off about her face they were no apparent flaws on the face itself but it just seemed odd

Now the other guy , was something really to look at very dark skin, hazel eyes brown hair really welt built tall as well he had to be at least 6'2 and despite the fact that he was the oldest there was something childish about him pity she thought gorgeous, but to young for my taste

When the introductions were over Emma sat down right next Julian and started to make informal conversation

-So Are all of you brothers and sisters , you don't look like it

--Yes and no obviously , me an Daniel are twins but mom was really into adoption –

--To say the list—

Juliana added and a she pretended to offer more detail information she was scanning Emma and Julian especially Julian , who couldn't take his off her

--I was born in the cost mom adopted me when I was 13 , Laura is from Argentina, she was also adopted at 13 And Samuel …

--I am from Brazil , and I was moms favorite I was her oldest she adopted me when I was 7 before the twins were able to talk , those were the days in fact…

Emma protected herself from the mental scan as well as Julian

--It is very rude to enter someone's mind without permission speaks very badly of you –

Juliana seemed embarrassed and quickly apologize

--So you are the telepath are you also the pre cog ?

There was a silence in the room and the twins seemed tense they had not touched the mutant subject let alone their powers

I Assumed we are among mutants , and no I haven't spy , this morning when you met our professor you made evident that there was a telepath and pre cog among you ,you knew we were coming before we did --

--Yes we are mutants all the kids mom adopted all 753 of are mutants and I know you want to know more about us , but I will be deciding what can we tell you and when , and right now you must excuse us , my brother will show to your rooms and after dinner we will pick up on this conversation


	5. Chapter 5

Not True

Not True

Daniel was so uptight , this kid seems like Cyclops's clone now the other twin , seemed like a decent guy

and the girl , she was something all right even the name was perfect Juliana o Juliana you make a man wanna speak Spanish

--Is Good that you finally took some interested in foreign cultures –

Emma's mental voice caught Julian by surprise it was embarrassing

--Do you mind –

--Well darling your thoughts were practically screaming , she probably could hear you too—

Now Julian was really blushing

--We have fifteen minutes before we meet our guests for dinner –

The door open softly in Julian's room Emma walked in

--Don't you knock—

Julian's face was still blushing

--Don't worry I made sure you weren't having a private moment before I came in—

--That's not funny –

--Well in order to prevent you giving away your intentions is best if I put a block on your mind , so your Latin hottie can't read your thoughts we don't her finding out your personal thoughts and more importantly our intentions

Emma place her hands on Julian's Head

--Just relax I will be done in a minute , did you noticed anything unusual ?

--Besides the Fact that none of them have any apparent mutations?--

--Yes I noticed that too , they all looked normal , quite a coincidence do you think ?

--Well the other girl her face was weird—

--Yes it seemed something was out of place , but to your disappointment, not all female mutants are extra hot—

--What about you what have you found out--

--Well For started all the humans in the compound have no clue that they are living with mutants , there is also the fact that they don't look sad anymore and … There you are done now your thoughts are safe

--Thanks does it work on you as well ?--

--Yes the block doesn't allow me to hear your thoughts , not unless I take it down

Julian felt relived

--So you were saying ?

--Oh the other thing I noticed is that there is no equipment, technology or hidden buildings in the compound if they train their powers they don't do it here--

--What about the rings?--

--What rings?--

--All of them had same ring --

Emma hadn't noticed that Julian was proud of his observation

--I will pay more attention to that , thanks darling and I was starting to think that it would've been more useful to bring Jean Paul instead of you –

Northstar Julian felt really offended what could've he possible done better than him Julian hadn't messed up once he was focus on the mission , he had noticed the rings , he had gotten along with the cool twin ,why would Emma think Northstar could do a better job than him .

He was glad Emma had put that block on his mind he was really hurt and he didn't want Emma to know this

--I don't need to read your mind your expression says it all , is nothing personal darling is just that our best chance to find out what goes on here is Nicolas

--I know I've friendly with him haven't I , he seems to like me –

Emma smiled

--That is exactly the issue he likes you a lot , and someone like Jean Paul could have better advantage of that –

Julian eyes gave Emma A puzzle look

--Nicolas is gay darling , that is why Jean Paul could have gotten closer to him, as soon as he realizes you have the hots for the sister we wont care for you as much

--I could pretend

--Oh darling those are dangerous waters and you want to jump in?, besides I don't think Charles will approved

--The Professor doesn't have to know , NO One has to know your block will prevent anyone from finding out right ?

--No one will be able to read your thoughts if that is what you ask but these things have a way to always be out in the open –

--I'll do my thing , I will pretend to be into him and all how bad can it be , just because I pretend to like him doesn't mean that I have to stuff with him--

--Actually if you pretend to like him it means that you will have to stuff with him

--I'll manage , some of my best friends are gay I am cool with it , I can do this

--Well dear , if you want to explore your sexuality for the good of the mission I will not get in the way of your self discovery journey

Emma laugh

--Not funny , not funny at all

Nicolas voice on the other side of the door interrupted the conversation

--Dinner is ready , we are expecting you downstairs--

--Thanks man I will be with you in a minute –

Emma looked at Julian as gave responded to Nicolas , she thought that after all he might be able to pull it

off

Nicolas and Daniel were arguing on what the should say to Miss Frost ,Daniel was insisting that just should avoid the conversation and take refuge on the fortress .Nicolas kept saying that they couldn't hide forever and that they couldn't just abandon the farm and the business , the other did not say anything after all it was up to the twins to decide suddenly Laura intervene in their argument , her eyes were in the their natural form and they were glowing

--Trust will prove worthy for in the darkest night we will ever see the our guests will stand by us and fight , and their friends will come to help as well

Daniel looked at Laura deeply concerned by her words and for the first time ever he asked her

--Is there no other way

--I don't know and you know that my power is something I don't fully understand I just know we need to trust them and we need to do it now , there is no more I can say

Nicolas always hated Laura's predictions but at least this time he felt good about the fact that the x-men were going to be their allies , granted something bad will happen , but the x-men will be there to help them

--I will let you do the talking , tell them what they need to know I trust you will be fare on this—

Daniel looked at his brother and after hearing his words he said reluctantly

--OK , I will tell them what they want to know but I will not volunteer any information if she doesn't ask the right questions is not my fault , Nico go get them and let them now dinner is ready

During dinner the conversation was casual , and Julian had focus all his efforts on Nicolas who seemed taking Julian's attention rather well Emma was proud of Julian's performance it was so convincing that Emma started to wander whether he was pretending or not , she made a closer look for the rings , Julian was right every single one of them had one

The rings looked like a two bands shape like branches entangle in each other and each one had a stone that looked as half of a seed , she did not recognize the stone , looked like an emerald but it wasn't while the metal branches that appear to be white gold were delicate crafted the stone it self look raw and poorly defined

The two stones were on top ,and they were intended to look like a seed but the crack between them made it look broken if it was a symbol of some sort it was a flaw designed

after dessert was served , Daniel gave the order to the staff to serve dessert and then leave , once the maids have left the house , he finally said

What do you want to know ?

--Well Everything darling tell me everything –

Emma's voice was teasing

--I don't know everything , but feel free to ask and we will answer to the best of our knowledge

--All the kids are mutants?--

--Yes they are—

Emma sense the tension building up on Daniel and noticed that the other ones had give him the task to speak for them

How do you take care of the kids?

--The family business takes care of all the bills and is own by all of us Mother adopted all the kids that live here with us --

--who teaches this kids are you five the ones in charge of educating the rest ?

--No, the kids attended several private schools in the city human schools—

--They attend regular schools ? how do you avoid them being noticed , are all your siblings able to pass for humans

--Well , yes they all pass for humans and no one suspects they are mutants not even our own staff knows anything

--How do you do this ?

Daniel looked at Laura and say to her

-Show her

Laura put grabbed her ring as if she was going to take it of but instead she gave it a twist untangle half of it then she stared at the flower arrangement in the middle of the table, a bubble of gas came out of her eyes once the bubble touched the flower arrangement it became solid imprisoning it on a quartz crystal , then she showed her hand to Emma , and moved the untangle part of the ring all the way across her finger putting the half stone opposite to the other stone on the inside of her fist , her face changed her eyes were made out of quartz ,Emma could appreciate, Laura's true form , and she liked it better

--The Ring is a power inhibitor or an image inducer?--

Emma asked surprised by the display

--Both , when the rings are in entangle with each other , serve as a power inhibitor , and makes us invisible to any human tracking devise for mutants , and as long as the half stones are not opposite to each other , serves as an image inducer , we have all our powers but we still look human but if the rings are unlock we can be detected by any device –

Daniel said proud of themselves then he added

--But when the stones are opposite to each other the ring has no effect whatsoever –

--Interesting so all of you wear this rings all the time ?

There was a certain concern on Emma's voice

--Yes we do unless we are in the fortress we wear the rings all the time—

for a moment Emma thought out the possibilities of this rings , certainly more than one mutant could benefit from it , and a few of the x-men would be more than interested in one of those even Cyclops would want of those It looked to go to be true there had to be a catch to it

--Once a mutant puts on the ring , are there any side effects—

Daniel was not sure how to take that comment

--None we wouldn't use them if they weren't safe to wear –

there was a hint of anger on his answer

--Can they be taken off freely ?

Daniel didn't seem to understand what Emma was asking , Nicolas understood Emma's concern and responded

--Yes the rings hold no one against their will even the when they serve as image inducer they are fueled by the will of the mutant to look normal is the will of the mutants that allow the ring to work

Julian looked at Nicolas and ask him if he could try on his ring , Nicolas gave the ring to Julian

Julian tried to lift the table and he couldn't, he had no powers , he pass on the ring to Emma who hesitated for a second but tried it on , she left the ring unlock as she turn to her diamond form

--Now lets say I always look like this and I wanted to look normal what do I do?

--Just see yourself as a human - said Laura

Emma followed the instructions and to her surprise she Looked normal while being on her diamond form then she entangle the rings a saw herself return to her human form , with no powers, she rushed to take the ring out , and found it as easy as put it in

--This is marvelous truly amazing , how do you build this things—

Emma inspected the ring as she continue to speak

--Is it nano technology?

--No, is just white gold and a seed , is the seed that has the properties –

Daniel continued talking about the plant while Emma was examining the ring

--Can I have this ring , there is so much we could learn from it

--No, that one has sentimental value for me , but hold on a minute –

Nicolas head out to the kitchen open a drawer and came back whit his hands full of rings , he gave them to Emma smiling and said

--You can have this ones , we keep a lot rings around the house just in case they brake , they don't brake easily, but you know how kids are

I took a minute for Emma to recover focus on her questions she was still thinking about the rings , but she would let hank deal with that

--So your kids do they learn to use their powers , do you encourage it ?

Daniel assumed that the show and tell was over and it was back to the interrogation

--Yes. We teach the kids how to use their powers once they gain control of their powers when they turn 17 the are given the option to train for combat mostly self defense , but is totally up to the them

--What if they chose no to?

--The way mother intended was that the kids have right to do with their lives as they please , once the come of age and graduate from college , they would be given the choice to remain here and work for on the business , or sell their share of the farm back to us , and live a normal lives doing whatever makes them happy , so far only we have been given that option and we decided to stay

--What about this fortress that you speak of what is it where is it--

--Well the fortress as we called is an abandon Muisca city that mom restore as safe haven all of the buildings in the city are cover by the same plant the rings are made of , where is it we don't know exactly we use a portal to get there but is a safe bet to say that is somewhere in the Colombian Amazon

Nicolas interrupted his brother and added

--I don't think we could find the way even if we wanted to --

--But how do you mange not to be detected

Daniel did not wanted to go into further detail but his brother gave him a look that made him continue

--Well as far we know the properties of the plant when is alive are far more powerful than the seeds , the city is under gigantic trees and over time the plant attached itself to the trees creating some sort of net or dome on the top that covers the entire complex

that is why no even other mutants can find it –

Daniel had given them all the information they need it to know and he finally felt relieve , after all the visitors soon would be on their way , and if all it cost them was to give out a bunch of rings that was ok with him he was waiting for Emma to say something along the lines of "we are eternally grateful for the rings and you will have our protection whenever need it ". But Emma's Next words were far from it

--I noticed that you are intentionally steering, the conversation from the real issue how did your mom managed to keep you hidden while you were here , what were her true intentions ?

Daniel was offended by the question , he did not wanted to get into this , he wasn't even sure what was the answer himself but most important how dare she implied that all of this was a bigger schemed. Before he thought what to say his brother , stated talking , perhaps it was best that Nicolas spoke

--We don't know how she did it we don't know much about Mom we don't even know what her powers were , in fact we don't understand how she died , we buried an empty casket –

Emma's look show a lot of concern she knew he wasn't lying her posture showed a more cold approached to this subject

--Tell me what you know at least what you think you do—

--Everything that has to do with her is hazy , it feels almost as dream, none of us remember how she died we just saw her glow , and the banish and then we felt her no more and we knew we had to legally bury her , we just knew she was gone , son after that we realized that the rust of the mutant were aware of our presence I can 't even remember her face well enough , none us can—

--What do you think were her intentions ?--

--Raise us and sell flowers , she never cared much for what she called other people business, she never had an agenda towards mutants or humans alike , she barely left the compound I think the only reason for her to leave home was to adopt , besides that , I don't think she ever left--

--See this is the part I am having trouble with how could she adopted that many children , especially if they were mutants?, there is something very odd with that fact—

--When mom adopted me I was way to young I didn't find out I was a mutant until a few years later –

Said Samuel

--A lot of the kids were adopted when they were around 3-to 10 years old before it was obvious they were mutants--

Nicolas voice showed some disconcert as he thought the implications of this is not like her mother was rescuing young mutants, that was what he had always believed he started to question a lot of things himself

--Do you have any kids with no significant powers?--

Emma' question created a moment of silence and she could notice the sad realization that her host's were coming to

-No all of us are at least alpha level—

Daniel's voice cracked he started to realize that there was more to his family that what he had know

--Now darling you see why all of this doesn't look quite right , she was building an army , otherwise her kindness would've extend to rescue lesser powerful mutants , She was obviously building an army

--That is not true –

Daniel said with anger on his eyes

--We were never force to fight , and fighting training was always optional –

--You said that combat training was optional , how many kids chose no to train?

Emma's question came as surprise for them , they were coming to the realization that all of them chose to trained ,Juliana , left the room with out saying a word , Samuel followed her

--This can't be –Said Nicolas

--She never allowed us to intervene with the outside world if we learnt how to fight it was just in case we needed to defend ourselves –

Julian grabbed Nicolas's arm as sign of support for a moment Nicolas looked into Julian's eyes , he felt safe if only for a second but he noticed the look of confusion in brother , he walked towards Daniel , when Daniel felt his brother's arm holding him he found the strength to ask what was dwelling in his mind

--You think we are puppets don't, you ?

--At this point I don't know what to think You guys are not a part of this at least not on conscious level , whatever this is but besides your word I don't know if the kids are safe, and if they are free , I need to see them , I need to scan their minds without that anything else is just assumptions .

Emma's tone of voice reflected a sympathy for Them. Nicolas thought that his brother would never allowed this , at this point he felt he could trust Emma but he knew his brother would never agree to this , much to his surprise , Daniel's next words made sense to him

--Fair enough Me .Juliana, and Samuel will take you the fortress but we will take only you, you will meet them and I will allowed you to scan their minds as long as you agree to link your mind with Juliana , so I know that what are your not doing anything else in their heads , if is true that their minds have been toy with , we need to know –

--What about Julian ?--

--He will stay here with my brother , and Laura , for safety reasons at this point I don't trust anyone , but you must promise me that I f you find no evidence of mind control you and your people will let us be.—

--You have my word the X men are not a treat to you and we will not interfere unless you ask us to, Julian dear will you be ok with this?--

--I will be fine actually if Nicolas doesn't mind I would like to spend my day in captivity sightseeing –

--Is not captivity is just to make sure that you don't bring a strike team on us while they're gone –

--I know I understand—

--Nicolas, take good care of guest while we are gone, Miss Frost we will leave at 10 am tomorrow , I think right now we need to rest , I shall see you tomorrow , now if you excuse us I need to be alone with my family .


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous waters

Dangerous waters

As Julian was getting ready for bed his thoughts were happy ones unlike the rest of the people on the house, He was proud of himself he had managed to captivate Nicolas attention despite the dense situation at dinner , he was sure that he would be able to gain more information tomorrow . he actually believed that perhaps he could find out more than Emma would if he played his cards right . He was daydreaming he didn't care what was that he was supposed to find but he was sure that he would find it .

Emma interrupted Julian's dreams of glory she walked into his room with the rings on her hand

--I need you to run an errand for me , are you up for a quick flight ?--

Julian felt frustrated he didn't want to leave and Emma was going to send him away

--But if I leave then they won't show you the Fortress --

--No, I will expect you to back before morning , I will have the team meet you half way , I need you to give this rings to Hank he might be able to find something else about them –

--I can make the trip faster by myself I can be there and back in less than an hour –

--Are you up for it?

--piece of cake--

--I will make sure that no one notices you leaving but when you come back you will be own your own—

--Why?--

--I need to debrief the others and I want to go for a deep scan on Daniel while he sleeps, that will take me most of the night –

--Do you want me to leave know ?--

--Yes everyone expect from the twins are sleeping , the twins are taking a walk on the green house—

--Do you think they are up to something ?--

--No, I've keeping taps on their conversation they are discussing the what ifs of the situation , just make sure when you take off head out east until you clear the compound , other wise they might be able to see you—

Julian, grabbed the rings and took of , shortly after that Emma contacted Jean and the professor and started broadcasting the briefing

Before Emma started the briefing she had to wait for the professor to link Psylocke's mind , she was surprised by the fact that the professor had sent another team out , leaving no one to teach in the school ,

--Storm , Emma is ready for her briefing, the Professor is ready as well , we are only waiting for Cyclops's team to be link

--I didn't know Cyclops was on a mission is everything OK back home ?

--Yes seems like shortly after we left the professor sent another team out to figure out is anyone else besides us had spotted this kids --

--Jean have all our team be present for this briefing –

While Jean was sending out the mental call to the rest of the team she adverted the presence of Julian approaching them

--Hellion is on his way here –

--Is he ok?

--Yes he is bringing something for Hank to look at--

--I'll better help him with his landing –

Storm's eyes went blank as she created a wind current that helped Julian have a smooth landing , Julian approached Storm and Jean , gave them the rings , and quickly took off .

once Storm's team was assemble, they saw professor astral projection appear , then Emma's and finally the purple butterfly avatar of Psyloke.

After Emma Finished her briefing, the professor spoke

--The mother might be an Eternal I suspected that much and I don't believe she is dead and until we have evidence stating the contrary we need to keep close attention to this kids

--But if Emma doesn't find any evidence of mind control do we leave them alone—

--No Storm , not unless we have an absolute certainty that this kids are not under any danger and also until they can be rule out as a threat.

--But Charles I gave my word , and Daniel will not allow any one interfering with his family—

Emma was clearly upset by the professor's intentions but before she could continue her argument , Psylocke relied a question from Cyclops

--So far we haven't found any leads Wolverine and Deadpool are the only ones that have not report empty handed , right now we are heading to Montenegro to pick them up afterwards do you want us to meet up with the rest of the team in case we need to enforce , the relocation of the kids to the school ?

Storm was furious at Cyclops question and she knew that Emma would support her on what she was about to say

--I refuse to fight this kids for no reason we don't take kids to the school against their will , even if they have been somehow brained washed , we will set them free but the decision to come to school should be theirs

--Storm is right Scott , besides I know the twins will not let that happen without a fight you actually would get along great with Daniel you and him are the same Besides you are talking about taking 758 alpha and omega level mutants against their will , if simply not that Easy

before the discussion got more heated up the professor intervened

--We are not talking about forcing this kids in to move with us , but at least we would have a permanent presence in their compound to ensure their well being

--In this case I will think that me and Ororo should be the ones to stay Charles , this kids are most likely to accept a female leadership , especially if they can identified it with a maternal figure –

--Cyclops once you come back from Montenegro, come to me and then we will join you in Cartagena I case that personal intervention is required . Hank,

--Yes Charles –

--Test out the rings see if you can find anything peculiar in them, share your data with Moira, and Forge .

Emma report to me as soon as you come back from the fortress see if there is a way for you to broadcast from there I would be import to determine it's exact location

--Understood Charles

As soon as Emma said this she broke out of the link , disgusted with what she was supposed to do , as well as Cyclops's attitude, she never saw herself eye to eye with Storm , but if worst comes to worst she knew she and her would do right by this kids , even if it meant moving here . Julian would be arriving any time soon, she scanned the house , Daniel. was now asleep , Nicolas was in bed but still awake , she figured scanning, Daniel's mind would be her best shot

Julian was approaching the house he decided the best possible place to land would be in the pond just in case he would have a rough landing , he figure the water would be more quiet than coming crashing into the roof as he approached the pond he was able to achieve a perfect landing almost as soft at the one he had at the out post with Storm's wind current if he would've know he would've avoid the cold water that reached up to his knees

-- I am getting better and better at this

Said to himself , as he looked for a way into the house , he heard a voice coming from the roof

--Can't sleep either huh ?

I took him a moment to realize that the twin on the roof was Nicolas

--No, is just that I was curious about the city it was a surprise I always believe what I saw on the movies you know the whole hot small town with unpaved streets that looks like and old western town –

Nicolas smiled at him

--I know what you mean when I have gone on business trips I had people asked me all sorts of stupid questions , and when I explain that Bogota is bigger than New York city , people have a hard time believing it –

--Is it really ?

--Yes if you compare the New York metro area to Bogota, Bogota is bigger , as far as people go we have roughly 2 more million more –

--See this school trips are a learning experience –

Julian levitated himself to the roof and sat right next to Nicolas

--So what are we doing in the roof ?

--I am giving you geography lessons I guess—

--So please continue , geography was never my strong subject—

--Do you really want to talk about geography ?

Julian noticed the a hint of distrust on Nicolas's voice , and he knew it was time to really start flirting

--I want to talk with you , the rest I really don't care—

Nicolas was caught by surprise with that statement the fact that Julian was interested in him , could it be a trick , he wandered , but he quickly came to realization that they were giving all the information the x-men wanted to know , so Julian must be really interested in him after a moment of silence he finally spoke

--Well why don't you tell me about the X-men , I mean is only fair you guys heard all about us tonight

--Sure , but there is not much really to it , we believe in the dream of a peaceful , coexistence yet we fight in order to achieve that , and we all live in a school , that has a lot of fancy gadgets and cool things but is a school none the less and it can be strict uptight and sometime boring,

--What you are the x-men you go on missions and save the world how can that be boring ?

--You see there is a difference the X-men teams go out , all the time , guys like me get to train all the time , and from time to time we get a chance to see some action , yes I have the uniform and technically I am a squad leader , but I am still at the kids table

--I think you are being modest or you just don't trust me to tell me what you really do—

--Seriously , is not all fighting all the time , yes I have got my ass kicked by the Hulk , but I still have a bedtime , and still have homework and all the things that come normal to a boarding school , Miss Frost is good to me, if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't go on missions at all

--But you go to missions which is far more of what I get to do—

--Yes but I go on the kids missions is not like I go out in real missions I mean look at this one we just came to meet you guys is not like I was choose to come here because of my fighting skills

--Sorry you stuck with us

--I didn't mean it like that this so far is been way cool but is not saving the world kind of mission plus I don't even get to see the cool part

--The cool part ?

--Yes the fortress I would be kind of cool to see a lost city and all of that but only Ms Frost will get to see that, then again I met you that makes it worth it

Julian realized that his flirting had gotten to the next level and that his last statement had been a huge mistake , now he understood what Emma said about dangerous waters , the expression on Nicolas face said it all Nicolas was expecting to be kissed , flirting was one thing but going further than that , was not something Julian had contemplated . but he knew that he was closed to get a personal invitation to the fortress ,if he could pulled this off , he would be able to go to the fortress tonight before Emma , without Daniel's supervision and most importantly Nicolas would not hide anything from him , this was his chance and as much as he wanted it he could not push himself to do it

As Nicolas stared in to Julian's eyes he knew that this was the moment despite the fact that there was no more conversation and Julian was not making the next move he still maintained eye contact .

Nicolas had always been shy he usually would let the other guy make the first move but this time seemed like it had to be up to him and if he waited longer he would missed the opportunity , and all it would just become an award moment of silence

As Nicolas kissed Julian, Julian felt more at ease despite that it was weird for him , it wasn't bad at all , and what was most important for Julian, he was sure that kiss will get him what he wanted , it was a small sacrifice to be the star of the mission once the kiss was over Julian said softly

I Change my mind you are the cool part of the mission—

Julian felt like he should get an award for that performance, he thought to himself "I am a great actor but this is something that I can never tell to anyone "

As the night went on they kept talking about all sorts of things, Julian had let his guard down and he enjoyed the conversation , but started to looked like it was all for nothing , Nicolas didn't reveal any secrets and the whole fortress thing was not brought up in the last couple of hours so he decided to call it a night

--I guess we should get some sleep if we want to take advantage of tomorrow—

--Are you tired ?

--No But is almost four, so and you and I are going to spend all day together I want to make to most out of it , specially because once Ms Frost comes back with your brother , we will go home

Nicolas looked at Julian and realized that he was right that they didn't have much time left

--Before you go to bed you feel like talking a walk ?

Nicolas's question didn't seem appealing to Julian , he was actually tired and he didn't feel like talking a romantic walk on the green houses with a guy , walking over endless rows of flowers , not a good idea , but before he realized all that he had already said yes

Nicolas jumped down from the roof , and judging by the landing agility and strength, were not his powers , Julian followed using his to land softly

--I thought you had problems with your landings

--Well landing from a roof is easy but when it comes to land from supersonic flight that is another story , what about you , besides being charming what are your powers , you and your brother , seem to keep that as huge secret

--He doesn't like to talk about our powers , in fact we promised him not to tell you guys until he trusts you but I'll show you tomorrow after my brother leaves otherwise I might get in trouble , and as of now I am breaking more rules than I should

--What are we breaking any rules , did you brother tell you not to be so incredibly attractive?

Nicolas blushed ad Julian's comment , Julian actually felt disgusted with himself for doing this, Nicolas was a cool guy , he should not be playing with him but before he said that he had change his mind and that it was best if they went to bed he saw Nicolas standing in the pound looking a the fountain

--Come here , the water is not as cold as you think

-- I thought we were going for a walk,

-- We are come , I'll show you

Nicolas offer his hand to Julian , Julian walked into the pond and held Nicolas's hand ' Not good , holding hands on a pound walking towards a fountain this is to gay for me I will have to ask Emma to erase the memory of tonight or I will have to deal with a huge therapy bill"

Before Julian could fully grasp the consequences of what he was doing he realized that the water from the pound was rising towards the fountain creating a shower from the floor up he was soaked he closed his eyes for a second and when open them he was standing on top of a pyramid in the middle of the jungle

--Welcome to the fortress , sorry about getting wet , but this is how the portal works

Nicolas gave Julian a tour of the fortress it was magnificent it looked like a town with small houses surrounding a pyramid in the center the architecture was ancient, but it looked they have adapted it with state of the art technology , it was twice as big as the compound they had back in the city and it had a coliseum and by the looks of it that was were they trained the kids on their powers, Julian wished he would have been able to explore it in detail but since they were sneaking around Nicolas couldn't show him everything without waking up the kids.

After the tour was completed they came back just before dawn and as Julian went to sleep he found himself thinking of Nicolas, instead of focusing on what he had observed , he force himself to examine what he had seen in order to discover something of importance , but he found nothing .


	7. Chapter 7

Cry for help an instant of fear

Cry for help an instant of fear

It was around 8 am when Emma woke up, she was tired , besides the fact that her scan on Daniel's mind had proven useless, she had problems sleeping in here , she decided to check with Julian to see how his flight had gone , but first she needed a decent shower , to wake her up .

While Emma was showering her thoughts dwelled, on what she saw on Daniel's mind Everything that had to do with the mother was fuzzy as if it was tamper with , but she did not find any proof of mind control , they were no suppressed memories , or mental blocks it felt almost as if the mother was an abstract idea , a concept instead of a person , something that the mind could no fully grasp , it was puzzling, , and she was up for the challenge

As Emma Walked into Julian's room her thoughts on the mother were banished by what was in front of her eyes , Julian was asleep cuddling with Nicolas , for the looks of it they hadn't had sex but still this was above and beyond the line of duty , Emma wander whether allowing Julian to pretend to be gay was a bad ,bad idea she knew the professor would be very upset about this , but then again Julian looked like he had no complaints about this . As tempted as she was to read Nicolas's mind to find all the dirty details she couldn't help herself , an embarrassing moment was priceless

--Morning Darlings , I see you have develop an interest in Intercultural exchanges furthering the bonds of international cooperation but I think your brother would actually see this as sleeping with the enemy

Emma laugh

Julian 's face was blushed beyond words and Nicolas was pale, something quite impressive for someone with his skin tone

--Don't you ever knock

--Sorry darling , I was expecting to walk into one of my students room , I wasn't expecting to walk into a man's bedroom , but don't worry from now on I centrally will

--Nothing happen we were just talking and we fell asleep , please just…

--Don't tell your brother , don't worry I don't plan to

-- Please just Don't make any assumptions, I don't hide from my brother

--I guess I will take my leave

--I will meet you downstairs

--No rush dear I just wanted to check up on you before I left with the others

Emma walked down to the kitchen , she need it a coffee she tired to focus on the serious aspects of the mission but somehow her focus was on the amount of trouble the other x-men will give her because of that , Scoot would definitely would not approve and Sofia o boy there would be some drama there , at least Julian was consistent with his attraction towards Latin people

--Is Sunday , there are no maids today all the staff has the day off , so if you want something you will have to make it yourself –

Emma looked at the person behind her , it was Juliana whom gently approached the kitchen counter

--Oh pity I had I rough night last night, and I am in need of a good cup of coffee, could you show me where you keep the coffee

--Sure well I guess I can share a cup with you , and we actually are very unorthodox when it comes to making coffee

Juliana opened a door in the kitchen that lead to small green house on the back Emma could see fruits and vegetables trees and plants , seems like these kids ate really fresh

Juliana came back with a few oranges that she had just plucked from a tree as well with some coffee beans

--I will take care of the orange juice while Samuel comes down to help us out with the coffee

--Good Morning , did you sleep well

Emma looked up and saw Daniel coming into the kitchen , he seemed more relaxed today as if a weight had been lifted up from his mind

--Not really my room is conformable but for some reason I just couldn't sleep well

--Altitude Sickness , it while take your body a couple of week to adjust to the altitude here

Daniel's remark sounded almost like if he was expecting her to be here for a longer period of time this surprised, Emma , Samuel walked in the room half asleep heading directly for the a glass of juice out of the frige

--Samuel could you help us out with the coffee—

Samuel looked at Daniel as if he was waiting for approval, Daniel gave him an OK look

--Sure

Samuel waved it has hand at the cut fresh coffee beans without even looking at them while he was drinking out of his glass , the beans fermented in a couple of seconds, this caught Emma's attention after being so secretive about his powers , this kids were using them to make coffee she had to ask why the sudden change of hearts , but before she did Daniel started explaining

--Samuel has the ability to manipulate time he can create time fields where time moves faster or slower , he can actually create a time field inside another one allowing some things very fast and some very slow

--So that is how you evacuated the children , that is a very handy power

--Yes what would have take several hours in the real world , he made it happen in a matter of minutes

--Well darling I appreciate your new found confidence in me but I have to ask why ?

--Lets first have our coffee , Juliana could you please ?

--Sure –

Juliana grabbed the beans in her hands the beans started floating then they were pulverized

--Better than any grinding machine – Juliana Smiled

--So you are telekinetic ?

--Not exactly I can create atmosphere pressure in simple words I can crushed anything

Emma was surprised at this girl , she could be quite useful in a tough spot , not only a telepath but also a very good offensive power now she couldn't help but wander what would the twins were able to do

--And what about you and your brother –

--I guess you could say we have a green thumb , I can make plants grow and my brother is very good at making the soil fertile—

Daniel's comment sounded very evasive surely there had to be something more than growing flowers to these two

--Seems like you are being modest

--Not really is just is that simple , I can talk to plants make them grow and move , also to some extend I can make animals de evolved and I can talk to them as well , when I comes down to it I have control of the living organisms in nature , except from humans , and my brother can control the elements everything that is lifeless—

--So he is like Storm right ?

--kind of , he can control the winds , fire , water , and earth , but he has never been able to make rain or hail , in a few occasions he has been able to cast lightning , but not a single drop of water -

--I thought you said he could control water ?

--To some extend he can , he can stop a river from flowing and create tides , but he cant make rain , every time he tries he ends up transforming himself into mist , and is really hard for him to come back to his original form

--Is there any augmentation of power when you and your brother have physical contact?

--Yes when we are using our powers at the same time we feel drawn to each other but mother told us never to that , so we never tried

--Just like that , Were you never curious about it ?

--Not me ,Nicolas was , but some how I just did not felt right that is all that I can tell you -

--So you have used it right ?

--No it kind of happen , a few years ago when we felt confident in our powers , me and Nicolas decided to use them for the good of our Country , one night we sneak out and destroyed every single drug plantation , and made sure that no illicit drugs would grow in our country Nicolas destroyed every single laboratory and I made sure that the cocaine plants would never grew again , the next night we did the same thing with marihuana , and in less thank a week we had eradicate all illicit drugs, but mom caught us , and this is one of the few things I remember well about mom , she said that we should not had interfered with other people's affairs and that the fact that we had erase them from here , was not a permanent solution that people simply would find another drug or that they would grow it in another place , that even if we banished it completely of the face of the earth there would always be people that would come up with worse drugs .

Nicolas kept bugging me about what mother had told us about banishing the plant from the face of the earth , he thought that maybe if we both would focus on that , and try to combine our powers we could do it ,eventually we tried ,and it felt wrong we could not break away from each other and we have never tried again –

Juliana looked at Daniel , it was obvious to Emma that this is the first time that the twins shared this with the others, Samuel, looked surprised as well Emma wander why now why he had choose to reveal all this just now

--Well Dear I am honored that you decided to trust me but a fellow x-men has taught me that is not about what you say to me , is about why you say it , and I know you are being honest but this sudden change of hearts , worries me this casual display of show and tell over a cup of coffee is unsettling so as long as you are in a sharing mood why now ?

The expression on Daniel's face showed tension this next part was something he really did not want to do

--For your safety , you need to know how we fight because one day you will fight along side by us , and your fears will come to face you , a cry for help an instant of fear, only death will come to you , the one battle you can't face because of us you choose to live—

--Charming little prophecy, does it come with instruction manual , or maybe and expiration date ?, that would be most helpful –

--Laura saw it this morning , it can be something that will happen 10 years from now or in the next ten minutes , but be sure of it will happen –

--In that case What do you think it means,?

--Don't do that , if you try to make reason of it you will go crazy seriously it would fuck with your mind

--That is very reassuring maybe if I could scan Laura's mind she would be able to get better reception

--I know it sucks , we have been in your situation several times , and we tired everything , but the thing is when it comes to pass you will know that is when you will need to know it , there is no point in avoiding it and trying to figure it out makes you see things in a very paranoid manner

--You will understand it when you need to ,we have come to accept it

For the first time Samuel's voice had a man tone in it instead of his usual childish charmed , Emma was surprised at it , as she continue to drink her coffee she tried to put all her focus in the task at hand , everyone had, breakfast except Nicolas, and Julian , when Laura came down to the kitchen , She seemed shy almost ashamed and kept her distance from Emma , Emma understood that and kept her distance, now her mind was wandering what would Daniel was thinking about hi brother , it was obvious that his brother was not alone , as they started to get ready to go Emma asked for a few minutes to talk to Julian

--Julian will be fine , he is in good hands and by the looks of it he likes those hands –

Daniel smirked

--My Brother never hides anything from me

Emma was surprised by that comment , Daniel being funny , that was a first , she also noticed the look on Juliana's face looks that Julian would've been reciprocated on his intentions with this girl , and his sacrifice last night had proven useless, she better let him know before things go any further

--I still want to check of him if you don't mind

--Sure I will tell them , him , I will tell him , -

Daniel could not stop smiling

Emma was waiting in the courtyard when Julian came to join her , before she could say a word Julian had told her everything he had seen in the fortress last night , Emma didn't have the heart to tell them that Daniel had change of hearts and that Daniel had decided to volunteer the information they wanted to know she knew how important this was for him, and also how bad would he feel if he found out that he put himself in a situation he shouldn't have . And she was to blame she allowed it , and she knew the consequences of this would be severed , She had pimp on of her students for no reason at all , The others will have a field day with this .

--You did good dear , and I think today after the scan I will do in the fortress , we found out all we need to know , I see no need for you to keep pretending with Nicolas , perhaps would be best if I send you back to the outpost , or perhaps I could ask Daniel to change his mind and invite you to tag alone to the fortress

--He already did , and he knows that I already went , apparently the twins don't keep secrets with each other, to be honest I don't see a point in going to the fortress again I am sure whatever you will find you won't need my help finding it

--So I will talk to them and let them know you will be leaving us

--No , I don't want leave , I think is best if I spend the day with Nicolas and find out more about him

--Dear there is no need to find anything else you don't have to do this anymore we already got what we need

Julian's spoke softly

--I want to spend the day with Nicolas, perhaps I need to find more about me

All those fights Julian had with Jean Paul , his close friendship with Victor it was so obvious yet Emma had not seen this coming

--Well to each his own , just be gentle when you tell Sofia that you are…

--I don't know what I am , and the whole Sofia thing I liked her I loved her , and me and this Nicolas thing doesn't mean I didn't

--Well you are young and also you are right labels can be very limiting, stay have fun , but keep in mind that most likely we will be leaving tonight

--I know

--Be back by 7

--I will , not a word of this to the others

--You know if you want I can make sure that you forget all this

--I know , but I pass I don't want to forget

Emma was overlooking the children playing and running around the narrow streets of the fortress , they seemed happy , Samuel, Laura, and Juliana , were attending to their brothers and sisters , Daniel was the only one with her, business was over Emma and Juliana had made a scan and found nothing that would suggest that the children minds were tampered in any way the only common denominator was the mother none of them had an actual memory of her , she was just and abstract concept in their minds

She and Daniel kept walking , Daniel was giving her an all access tour explaining to her how they had installed power , running water and all the modern living commodities in the middle of the amazon

it was so beautiful it was so peaceful , no other attempts on mutant settlements had ever been as perfect as this one , her mind dwelled for an instant on the painful memories of Genosha even if the children , never returned to the compound they had a good thing going on here, and now more than ever she knew that , the idea to take this Children to the x-mansion was out of the question , in fact if she could she rather bring here students to live here

"Could it be this what the prophecy meant the one battle she could not face ? if the Professor decides that this kids could not be left on their own , she knew now that if force to choose sides this was worth fighting for , she was sure some of the other x-men would agree with her , and she could not believe that it would come to battle but if it did she would choose life

--You are doing it right now aren't you ?

--Do what ?

--You are not paying attention to me , your thoughts are distant , you are thinking about The prophecy

--And I thought I was the telepath

--No is just that I have been I your shoes to many times , I know how it feels , your mind is going on thinking what ifs , and you see sense of it in every situation

--So how do you deal with it

--The only thing I can tell you is that so far no one has been able to change one Laura's vision and you only figure it out when is actually happening so whatever is what you are thinking probably is not it

--In that case I have to admit that is refreshing , when are we going back ?

--When ever you want

--Are you going to leave the children here ?

--Yes for the time being , yours was the first visit , we encounter , I want to wait a little bit longer before I bring any one home , besides school doesn't start for another couple of weeks ,and I gave all the staff a week of , just in case , I think the children should remain here

--Wise choice I think we will be leaving tonight but if you wish to meet the others, I am sure they will be trilled to see what you have going on here

--Well I don't mind you guys to stay for a few more days , and I am sure that my brother will love to, but I feel it would be best to keep a low profile , I was thinking that if you don't mind I could send my brother and Laura with you so they can get to know the X-men better , I am sure they really want to

--Sure all, of you are welcome to visit , in fact I think that Samuel , would be more interested than Laura

--I know he wants to and so does Juliana , but I have to think about the safety of my family , and in case of danger , Samuel and Juliana are the big guns , they are key to our defenses , is hard enough for me to spare Nicolas , but well you know why I would think he needs to go with you

--Why do you focus in protecting the compound ?

--The kids are safe here , the only way to get here is trough out the fountain , and even in the case that the fortress was attacked , I will be a lost fight for our enemies , there are to many of us ,and all the kids can put up a fight if need it , what I protect back in the house is their chance to have normal lives , I don't want a big battle that would alert the world to our presence , if we ever come to fight I hope is here and I am sorry for the poor bastard that comes here looking for trouble

--You sound very sure of yourself

--We have chosen not to fight , that does not mean we can't but what it comes down to it is that we are able to defeat any force in this world , we can even take on Apocalypse , but I don't think any battle would be worth loosing one of my own , that is risk we will not take

--Some things are worth fighting for and you can make a difference

--I don't expect you to agree with me and I am well aware of all the mutants and humans alike that suffer everyday because we choose no to act , but my brothers and sister are still kids , and for the time being the only thing worth fighting for is self defense , hell even I am a kid I should not be having to make all this decisions

--I wont argue with you on that , but would you be willing to take on more mutants those that need refuge ?

--I am sorry but no , you run a school I have a family , people walk away from your school , I can't risk my family by bringing strangers , I don't even think that we will adopt anyone anymore at lest for now , I have my hands full perhaps in five years from now when most of the kids are adults we might make different choices but for the time being the answer is no , we will give you all the rings you need that is the only support you will get from us

--And in return ?

--Nothing you got to meet us , you know who we are and we prefer to be left alone

--I can respect that I am not sure all of the x-men will agree to it

--If they come again uninvited and looking for trouble, trouble will be expecting them

--Does that include me ?

--No I trust you because I already know that you will choose our side is easy to have trust when is back up by a prophecy

Daniel's words made Emma fear what was to come , will the x-men be the battle that she couldn't face , she kept remind herself that according to Daniel , whatever the prophecy meant it wasn't something she could figure out before hand but if that was the case if she had to choose between the x-men and this kids her mind was already made up


	8. Chapter 8

changing course

Changing course

As he walked silently trough the empty hallways his mind was clouded with so many things , that he could barely focus in the mission , but so far so good , a trail of unconscious bodies behind him was proof of that some of them were probably even dead , but some things could not be helped , but at least the new job perks were good , in fact he was wandering if being an x-men with come with employee benefits package , a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts

--Need a hand bub

Wolverine gave him a severed hand cover in blood , he looked at it and remove the glove that was covering it

--I was looking for this

he put the glove into his brand new hand

--Fits like a glove—

Wolverine ignored that remark , and wander to himself if the professor had take in Deadpool, just to annoy him , sometimes the professor does things that were beyond Wolverine's understanding but taking in Deadpool had to be one of the most naïve things the professor had ever done , either that or the professor's view and tactics were evolving in darker ways , after all this whole mission , seemed wrong from the beginning , the had spent the last couple of days chasing leads on this Colombian kids, with no apparent reason , but to Wolverine that did not come as surprise , is not the first time they had been sent out blind , one thing he new for sure , every time, the professor had kept them in the dark ,was due to something big .

It wasn't the fact that they were on special ops mission , it was the fact of being sent out with Deadpool , he was a painful reminder of the days at weapon x, to an extend seeing the acts of this madman reflected on him the possibility of being just like him after all they share some DNA

-I think we are gonna find something in here , yes we are definitely going to find something

--What makes you say that

--Is A big warehouse …

Wolverine , felt desperate to have to deal with the stupidity from Deadpool , it was going to be the first time that he was actually happy to see Cyclops , he couldn't wait to join the rest of the time , he wished that Cyclops and the others were already here , he decided there was no point to continue the conversation , but Deadpool just wouldn't shut up

--…but I see a lot of guards but nothing to guard , there no crates no boxes , just offices and that Small chapel that we just pass

That comment caught Wolverine's attention

-A chapel here on Podgorica

--Yes and I thought the people of Montenegro weren't Christians

--They are not , here is one of those places where Christmas in on January 7

--But, but , the have the pretty cross on the door and everything

That comment made Wolverine take a closer look to his surroundings, the emptiness, of the building , the tracks on the floor from what looked like a lot of recent activity , the smell of hundreds of people , and finally the cross , he new that cross and it wasn't the three bar orthodox cross , no he knew that cross

As his claws came out he approached the chapel and said

-Looks like we are about to sin

He ripped open the chapel door , it was small chapel , only three rows of seats on each side and the altar , an over size altar for such a small chapel , wolverine took a closer look it seemed to be made out of solid rock , yet a faint smell of hydraulic fluid emanated form it , the kind of fluid used on automated doors, he reach for his communicator , and contacted the rest of the team

--Cykes , are you on your way ?

--We are flying over Timasora , Romania we should be there in a few minutes

--Hurry up we are about to crash a party Hosted by the Purifiers , when you get here just follow the trail of guards , then come trough the chapel , I f you hurry we will save some for you

--Don't engage , is to dangerous is there any proof that they are related to what we are looking for ?

--We were sent here to follow a lead , in five minutes I will have the proof and if not , they are still purifiers , so in any case is worth it after all

--Wolverine wait for the rest of the team , you might get in trouble

-- What can they to us Hurt us ?, Mental, case here can regenerate limbs so if get caught I will let them torture him first

--Wait for us that is an order

--I will wait for you downstairs

-You don't have permission to engage

--I am no asking for permission ,

Before Cyclops could said another word Wolverine shut off his Communicator , looked at Deadpool and asked him

--Are you going in or do you want to wait here for the rest of the team ?

--I am going with you , churches gives me the creeps I don't wanna wait all by myself

Wolverine started to claw the altar that reveal a hidden stair case underneath it , as the went down the stairs the came to a hidden underground chamber apparently use as training grounds , on each side there were at least 6 hallways it was big facility , it would take them hours to explore and all of it , and it was impossible to determine how many people were in it , despite the fact that the upper levels of the complex suggested that most of the troops had moved to a different location , Wolverine's senses suggested there should be around 80 people maybe more

They were standing in a narrow passage in front of the chamber Wolverine was thinking what would be the best way to make a strike , perhaps follow the hallways and find someone that could be useful for information , or looked for the command office and snoop around , they didn't have much time , the black bird would probably land in a few minutes , and he would hate to admit that he had to wait for the team to figure out if there was some information , that would prove useful for them ,in any case getting rid of a few Purifiers, was something that would make his day

--Do you think we should split up ? I will take the Hallways on the left , and you the ones in the right , can you handle it by yourself

--What if I one us finds all the fun and the other gets stock with empty rooms

--I wish there was a way we could face them all but we just don't have enough time , I want to have some quality time with the purifiers before Cykes , gets here

--Your wish is my command

As Deadpool said this words , he imitated the gesture genies use on TV Shows when granting a wish , as soon as he bowed An alarm went off

--How did you do that?

--Is Easy is part of my awesome incredible mutant powers , I used the special ability to push the fire alarm behind me –

Deadpool smirked

It took only a few seconds for the chamber to fill up with operatives the gun blast followed soon wolverine was right they were around 80 or 90 of them , He had to give it to Deadpool, this was perfect except for the fact , that they were pin down on the hallway , and there was not much room to fight , Deadpool grabbed Wolverine, by the back and teleported to the other end of the chamber

--Now the fun begins

--Just make sure to leave one conscious for questioning

--What about the rest of the team aren't we going to leave some for them ?

--We leave them the one for questioning

--But, but that is the best part

--We'll see how it goes if Cykes makes it here on time , good if not what can you do

As soon, as Wolverine finish that sentence the fight started , rows of running towards them , he hated to admitted but working with Deadpool had its perks .

The fight went on for several minutes the use on force from their part was excessive, but then again the Purifiers deserved it . It was almost like choreograph dance they way he and Deadpool moved using their enemies body as human shields from the blasts , soon there were only a couple of guys standing

--Wolverine which one shall we keep ?

--I don't know who do you think will talk ?

--The both look like cowards ,but if you want lets go with yours

Deadpool knocked unconscious, the man he was holding as he approached Wolverine he interrupted

--Cykes , will have a problem if we torture him

--Leave up to me

A powerful blast broke one of the chambers wall, it was Cyclops and the rest of the team

--Glad you could join us

--Why can you never followed an order

-- We saved one for you , maybe he knows something

--I don't know anything I swear

--Is not your turn to speak Bub

--You just stormed a purifiers base , without even being sure that they are related to the mission , when will you learn

--I am not your student , what do you want us to do know

--Nothing , You've done enough , we will search the complex to see if there is something we can use , Psyloke , stay with them , if we don't find anything I will need you to read his mind, in the meantime make sure this two don't do any more damage , the rest follow me

--Baby-sitting duty ,why are wasting time , I need to go to bed is going to take hours for them to search the entire complex

--Do you have any Ideas ?

--I do I always do

--Whatever you have in mind Deadpool don't until Cyclops comes back I will not let you harm this man

Psylocke's interruption made wolverine upset after all mental case had been quite useful today

Deadpool approached Psyloke and grab her by the arm

-- Step into my office

--They walked a few steps away Deadpool whisper on Psylocke's ear ,

--I can get him to talk without even touching a hair on his head , just let me scared him a little

--As far as you don't hurt him , give it a shot , but, nothing drastic

--I promise

Deapool walked towards the man in a very calm manner when he was in front of him he gently removed the glove from his left hand , and pull out his sword with his right one

--I like you , I mean you were the last one standing , but know you are in though situation, we need information , and you are gonna give it to us , so in order to make things easy for you I decided I am going to give you a hand

Deapool raise his sword and with swift stroke , he cut is on hand , the blood from the wound splashed directly into the man , who couldn't take his eyes away from him , Deapool threw his sword on the floor and gently picked his severed limb

--Was that really necessary ,

Psyloke said in a disapproving tone , Wolverine thought it was a cool trick , is a shame he couldn't do it himself , his healing factor would probably work same as Deapool, but due to the adamantion on his bones it would be impossible to cut a limb off

--See I am willing to help you , if I enjoy doing that to myself image what I will enjoy doing to you , is just a matter of time before the others come empty handed , and decide that you are our best source of information , the question is are you willing to talk know or do you prefer to do it after I get my hands on you - no pun intended

--We were training here for weeks , under the supervision of DR Robert Windsor

Psyloke activated her communicator

--Cyclops you want to hear this

--Dr. Windsor , was preparing us to prevent the end of Days he had found the gates of hell , a community of mutants that guard the prince of darkness , a mutant so powerful that could be able to make every human in to a mutant or the other way around if he is killed , all the mutants will be humans , it would mean the end of this war , one death that can save the world and restore the natural order of things

Psylocke's attention focus on his words , the concern her face was evident ,

--Where is this mutant located ?

--I don't know somewhere in south America , three thousand troops were dispatched earlier today to search the Amazon , they are coordinating efforts with Bastion and sentinel program called wild based out of Ecuador , more than a 100 sentinels have been dispatched to destroy one of the hide outs of this mutants

while the crusade in the amazon hunts them down

--How do you know which mutant you are looking for ?

--We don't know we are supposed to kill them all in order to save the world , don't you get it needs to be done , it would mean the end of this it would mean world peace

Cyclops and the other came into the rooms as the listen quietly, to the poor man confession , Cyclops approached the man and asked him

--Why does Windsor believes that there is a mutant capable of, doing all this , how he did he found out about him ? answer me ?

--Because he is the father to that mutant , and he tried to cure him , but his wife the mother of the mutant took the child away , and formed a cult of other mutants to protect him , he has been looking for his son since the day he lost it , trying to set things right, he should have killed him as soon as he discover what he was ,

--We have no time to loose we need to contact the others and warn them , we also need to speak with the professor

--Hey Cykes , what do you mean we need to go there now we need to helps this kids

--There is more to this than what you understand

--What

Gambit answer that question for Cyclops

--Robert Windsor, is one of the many names Sinister uses , so if one of those kids is his son , he will probably try to get to him at any cost even killing other mutants, but whatever this kid is if he is Sinester's son , it can't be good news

--The professor was right this kids can be dangerous , Psylocke, contact the professor and ask him if he wants to regroup with the others In the outpost also contact Emma , and Hellion and make sure they get out of there before the attack

--Get out of there , no we are not letting this wackos slaughter those children bub , we are going to go help them , is they are bad we will deal with that later , but we are not gonna stand by and do nothing

As the black bird took off , Psyloke relay the professor instructions , they were to return to the X-mansion and pick the professor then , we will meet up with the others at the out post

--have you contacted Jean and Emma ,

--No the professor said he will do it

--We will be in at the mansion in a few hours, I suggest that you guys rest we don't know what to expect once we get there

While shuffling his deck of cards Gambit kept thinking what that man had just said , it didn't make sense to him , he asked the question out loud

--Why Would Sinister would want to destroy his on child

--This is Sinister we are talking about all he cares about is destroying, the weak , survival of the fittest

--But still , why would he helped the Purifiers on their quest ? if anything he should be destroying them

Wolverine spoke in a darker tone

--He probably is , if his son is as powerful as they claimed hi is he is just setting the purifiers up , I don't think his son could be killed so easily

--Perhaps he is , from what we know The mother took him away from him , he probably sees his son as a fail experiment

--You of all people Cykes should be able to figure this one out , from what we know , he experimented on his kid , obviously he wasn't curing him , at best he was tampering with his powers to augment them , then the kid's mother , which by now is safe to assume , is the same mother that created the mutant haven in Colombia , hid the kid away from him, she adopted hundreds of mutants , to hide the kid from Sinister, she was not building and army she was hiding an needle in haystack , all of them are powerful mutants and probably Sinister kid has no idea who he is , and nether does Sinister,

--So

--So what better way to flush his kid out than a massacre , this kids are train in combat yet they have never seen violence , and specially nothing to level of cruelty of the purifiers , a young mutant corner by sentinels and purifiers what would he do

--He is going to snap right that is the right answer ? do I win anything

--Yes bub , you win the chance to shut up , but Deadpool is right , the kid will snap , his survival instinct will kick in and he will tapped in to his fully mutant potential

--The way Emma did on Genosha, when her diamond form manifested in order to survive right ?

--Exactly Betsy in the middle of the attack this kid is gonna snap and he is going to use his full potential

--An According to the purifiers turn every human into a mutant , don't you think that would be to much of a risk for the kid , I Don't think Sinister would risk getting his son killed , most likely he will use a different tactic to use hi son's powers to his advantages

--No gambit this is were you are wrong just because he Said to the purifiers that his son could turn all humans into mutants and vice versa means that he is telling the true , my guess is that this kid cam probably eradicate, all humans from the face of the earth , I can also assure you he probably is not that easy to kill , my guess is that this kid will be the only left alive , he is setting the purifiers as well , they are marching to their destruction , they just don't know it

--Well all that are just assumptions , lets wait to see if the professor can validate your theory Wolverine

--This is bullshit he should be going directly there

--Calm down Wolverine , is the troops left Montenegro early today we should be able to get there before they arrive , the main concern now is that Emma and hellion getting back to the out post …

Psyloke started to cry and a Scream in horror

--Genosha is worse than Genosha

--What happen ?

Is Emma is a cry for help sentinel hundreds of them , I can't sense her anymore , the others are on their way

--I am changing course , let Jean know they might be walking into a trap, and tell her not to trust those kids I hope you are wrong , Wolverine

--I hope I am


	9. Chapter 9

The will of the Goddess

The will of the Goddess

--Is almost seven pm we should get back let me go get the others

--If you don't mind I can get them for you

--Sure be my guest

Emma started scanning for the others , Juliana , was attending to youngest children, telling them stories about the X-men , and talking about Emma as one of their leaders that had come to visit , Emma found that flattering , the second one she found was Laura, she was in the coliseum training with a 15 year old kid , Laura would create quartz crystals, and attack him with them and this kid would fire blasts of energy at them that seemed to liquefy whatever the blast hit , Emma thought that it was and interesting power, she wonder what it would do to a live target, finally, she found Samuel , he was playing a video game with an younger kid , a beautiful child with read and black eyes , the way this kid looked up to Samuel made her realize something, none of her students felt the way this kids felt about Daniel, Nicolas, Samuel Laura and Juliana, this kids didn't see them as teachers they saw them as their big brother and sisters , the ones that would do anything for them , the ones that watched them grow , and took care of them , no to the eyes of this kids their big brothers and sister were gods , it was truly a family and the bonds between them were stronger than any she had encounter before , it remind her of her brother , she was sad to leave , but she knew it was for the best , this kids were just fine the way they are , and they needed no intervention , from anyone , and with a little bit of luck they would be able to keep living the way they are , if there was a role that the x-men had to play in all this would be to make sure that no one would ever discover them , now all she need to do was convince the others , and she promise herself she would do that at what ever the cost

She focus back on reality and her mental voice called out to Samuel .Laura and Juliana

"Daniel think is time for us to head back he is waiting for you "

Emma 's mind was made up , but before she return to the out post , she thought it would be better to tie some loose ends , mainly Julian , she knew that if the professor ever find out what Julian had done it would compromise the views of the others on her mission here

--Nicolas, dear would you mind if I steal Julian from you for a few seconds , we need to discuss some matters before we leave

--Sure no problem but you know you don't have to leave tonight you can stay as long as you want

--Unfortunately we have to go back , but your brother thought that I would be only fare if you and Laura Came with us for a visit to the X-mansion

Nicolas could not believe it , he really love his brother ,Daniel was giving him the chance to go and meet the x-men , the whole team, Storm , and more importantly , the chance to spend more time with Julian , what ever his brother had done to annoy him in the past ,was now forgiven , the tone in his voice was filled with excitement

--For real , when are we leaving

--Later tonight , the Black bird will come to pick us up in a few hours

--The black bird seriously you are not kidding , cause if you are it would be a very cruel joke

--No she is not go pack, dude we are going to have so much fun there , just wait and see

--Oh man this is gonna be awesome

Daniel gave Julian a little kiss on the cheek before getting up from the couch

--I better go talk with Daniel , I will see you guys at dinner

As Daniel left the room , Emma made a gesture to suggest that she and Julian should take a walk on the gardens

--Did you had fun on your date , with Nicolas?

--I did , but it feels weird when you call it a date

--So it wasn't a date then

--I guess it was , but is just weird that is all

--So what do you plan to do when get home

--I will probably just spend some time with ..oh Shit , oh Shit oh shit

--I can make you forget it ever happen I can make him forget as well ,that would save you a lot of trouble

--No I don't want to forget I know this the part where I am supposed to say I am confused and all but I am not , I've dated girls , and I like it , and the fact that that now I am dating guy does not change that I still think Juliana is hot , but I also like Nicolas

--So you are gonna walk into the school holding hands with him , I wonder how our Dear Sofia, will react to that

--You had to bring that up

--Well my dear , I am just helping you to confront it , your probably going to get in a lot of drama , for a situation that is not leading anywhere, intercontinental dating is the worst kind of long distant relationships regardless of the fact that you and him can fly is simply not that easy ,

--He can fly ?

--I think he can ,didn't you find what his powers were , I thought you were supposed to get to know him better

--It never came up I just enjoyed the day and come to think about it, it doesn't have to be a long distant relationship

--Oh Darling don t fool yourself into believing , things that are not gonna happen, Nicolas would never leave Daniel , as appealing as it is for him he would never join the x-men

--I know that

--Are you thinking about staying here ? just because of him

--Is not just him , is everything , I thought that X-mansion was the only place for people like us

--I know what you mean , but still things can change here now this kids are exposed , trouble will soon follow

--But if it comes to that they will fight to defend their home , they don't go out of their way to look for trouble

--But people just wont leave them alone eventually they will have to take part on the world , remember Genosha

--I know , but still I think I will have a conversation with my parents , and move here

--I don't think the professor will approve

--I don't care what he thinks

--I hate this situation , I fell the same way you do , is just is not that easy , I think this kids should be left alone , but I am sure the professor will want permanent presence of the x-men here

--Well , unless he wants you to live here, I don't think they will allowed anyone else

--I will try to be the one that gets to stay here , and if is not me I think it should be Storm no one else will be a right fit for here

--Do you think Storm will share your views on the subject?

--I plan to show her I her mind what I have seen , I am sure after she see this she will agree with us

--I hope you are right

--Well I will make her see , and talking about Storm , seems like there is going to be one approaching is getting darker

--Yeah lets go eat , dinner should be ready , and dude I love the food here , specially those ….Emma , what is wrong ?

Things were calmed in the out post , Hank and Tessa were working non stop trying to figure out the proprieties on the rings were , Rouge and Bobby, were playing in the pool , Rouge was using one of the rings , she was more than happy to volunteer herself in the research of the rings, in fact she couldn't wait to meet up with Gambit and show him the wonders of the ring . Storm and Jean were talking a walk on the beach

--We should be hearing from Emma any time now , I am anxious to hear her briefing have you been able to sense her ?

--No not yet I guess she still is in the fortress it shouldn't be long now

Storm looked into the horizon for a moment before continuing the conversation

--I've enjoyed our time here , but I feel is something we are meant to appreciate from a far , I fear If we get to close we will ruin it

--You don't think we could teach them a thing or two ?

--I think that perhaps we could learn from them to be honest I don't know part of me tells me that they have a responsibility to the world , but there is also a part of me that would love to live my live the way the do theirs ,

--We should be heading back to the hotel as I said it wont be long before we here from Emma

--You are right have Tessa get ready for take off

Jean went quiet for an instant , she was relaying instructions to Sage

--She says we will be ready for take off in 8 minutes , I also told the rest of the team to get ready , and ….

Jean let out a scream , her voice change it was Emma's voice

--Storm help us now the children , Sentinels hundreds of them is worse than Genosha , protect the fountain don't let them get to the Children

--Emma , we will be there just hold on , we will be there on time

but Storms words, were not hear by Emma , the connection between Jean and Emma had broken

--I can't sense her , I can sense the others they are fighting , but I can't sense Emma I see Hellion protecting the fountain , but there are so many sentinels ,

Tears were running down jeans face , she and Storm , had lifted themselves in to the air flying as fast as they could towards the black bird which was already , taking off with the rest of the team , as Jean and Storm got aboard the blackbird , sage Spoke

--I can 't feel Emma I can sense the others but I cant feel her

Storm calm herself down, and assume her leadership persona

--She is Fine Emma is probably in her diamond form , we will make sure she is fine, Our main Objective is to protect the fountain at all costs, destroy all sentinels but don't loose focus of the fountain , once we meet up with them we will follow their lead, the Twins will know to do

--We will be there in 23 minutes and 41 seconds

--We don't have that kind of time Sage , they don't have that kind of time

--But Storm unless we get out and push the black bird simply can't go any faster

--If that is what it takes

Storm's eyes went blank

--Winds hear my cry

Suddenly a strong wind current place it self around the black bird creating a void that allowed the plane to go even faster

--New E.T.A 9 minutes 23 seconds but you are pushing your powers to far Storm once we get there you still need to fight don't over do it

After saying this Tessa put her hand on Storm to help her withstand the stress she was enduring by pushing her powers to the limit , Jean interrupted , she relay the information that Scott and the others had find out , she also let them know that Scott's team was on their way , and finally she relay the professor 's instructions

--The professor want this as rescue mission we need to get this people out of there , our primaries are Emma and Hellion along with any survivors the rest of the kids should be safe on the fortress , once we get them out we flee back to the outpost and wait for Scott's team to arrive once He believes that the Sentinel attack is just a distraction , and once we regroup , we will go on full force to the fortress to wait for the Pacifiers , according to Scott's intel the pacifiers haven't even made it into the continent yet , the Professor thinks that would give us time to figure out what to do next

--Our Objective stays the Same protect the fountain follow the twins lead

--But the professor thinks we are walking into a trap

--We are talking about Children , Jean and a hundreds of Sentinels , even if Sinister is behind this they are still children , and I am not going to ignore that fact

--We don't even know what we will find once we get there , there is only seven Mutants against a hundred sentinels , the probability of survival is very low only Emma and Hellion have seen battle , we don't know what we are going to find once we get there

--Those kids are powerful mutants , we know that they will hold long enough for us to get there

--Storm we don't even know what their powers are, they might powerful but maybe their powers are not useful against a sentinel attacks , a telepath , a pre cog , what can they do , probability of survival for them is less than 1 percent , they have been under attack for 14 minutes and 28 seconds now

Sage's words make the team fall into silence everybody knew that by the time they get there , it will be too late , The atmosphere was tense it reeked of fear , with the exemption of Storm everyone there had pessimistic view on what they were about to encounter , Sage spoke again

--E.T.A. 5 minutes 14 seconds

Storm eyes started to glow brighter then ever before her powers felt even stronger , she hat felt this way before, a couple of years ago , in a mission in Miami her wind tunnel grew stronger and stronger

-New E.T.A. 1 minute 19 seconds how are you doing this

--I am not , I am not the only one I feel him I feel his powers I feel the force of nature with all its might

Storm let out a laugh

-He gives me straight he makes me powerful and do the same for him , Rouge , Iceman , Jean get ready to strike , Beast ,Sage , land the Blackbird , meet with the rest on the ground

Storm's words scared the team a little but as the approached to the compound and got the first visual on the attack , what they saw left all of them speechless


	10. Chapter 10

Sins of the father

Sins of the father

Fear took complete control of Emma , she had manage to contact the others and ask for help , her instinct made her turn into her Diamond form , the memory of the massacre of Genosha was so vivid , but it wasn't a memory it was happening again the sky was cover by wild sentinels all headed towards the fountain , she and Hellion were on the other side of the house the others came quickly to the front of the house she could her Julian's voice calling for her but she couldn't move she was frozen , the sentinels were almost at the house . Hellion grabbed Emma and flew with her towards the house

As Hellion carried Emma toward the others , much to Emma's surprise Nicolas , Daniel and the others were not running away they were running towards the Sentinels, there was no fear in their eyes there was anger , anger and determination , they were not planing of running away the were going to face the sentinels

Their tactics were flawless their offensive was precise and calculated

Emma thought that they might stand a chance to last long enough for help to arrive .

Samuel created a time field that cover that entire section of the compound making all the sentinels move in slow motion and at the same time allowing them to move faster, the sentinels were barely moving . Juliana stated crushing them as if the sentinels were made out of tin foil , it was like ,the sentinels were crushed with the same pressure as if they were at the bottom of the ocean , Laura's blasts turn the sentinels into giant quartz statues and the twins , the twins attack was on larger scale , while the others were taking sentinels one by one the twins were destroying sentinels in a larger numbers the beautiful garden filled with flowers and plants had become a deadly weapon , at Daniel's command , vines and roots started grew out of the ground they were at least 10 meters tall , with thorns sharp as knifes that devour the sentinels in a matter of seconds , trees will sprung from the ground like stakes that pricing and impaling these robots .

Nicolas , had lifted himself in to the air creating a tornado that trapped the sentinels in flight and sending them crashing into the ground where Daniel's plants would finish the job

Hellion was quick in joining battle , he used his powers to push Sentinels , towards the ground were Daniel 's vines would dispose of them

Emma finally reacted she saw how Samuel was using focus beams of his power to age the mental on the sentinels legs making it rust and fragile , she shout at him

--Aim for the head

Samuel followed Emma's instruction once he did Emma' was able to knock the sentinel's head with one blow , it was so easy to climb them as they move so slow she finally feel confident everything seemed to be under control , she kept jumping from Sentinel to Sentinel, following Samuel's lead . all the rage pain and frustration shed had from the Genosha attack was fueling her every move , Emma smiled at Samuel, and yell out to him

--Now this is my kind of fun

--I am glad that you approve but there are too many of them and we aren't getting rid of them fast enough

--Don't worry I can do this all day

--Nice to know, but I don't think I can sustain the time field much longer

--Hold on just a little bit longer help is on the way

--I hope they get here fast

--They will

Fire bolts started to rain down on the Sentinels , the tornado that Nicolas had created grew stronger and stronger fire blasts run know on the inside while strong wind currents kept trapping in the airborne Sentinels , Daniel had never seen such a display of power from his brother it was as if the sky itself was made out of fire

Nicolas knew his powers were not strong to this he felt a surge of power beyond anything he had ever before , it was hard for him to control it , Daniel felt concern about this as a much as he wanted his brother to stop his attention was now on Samuel , who had fallen in the ground out of exhaustion , so far they had destroyed half of the sentinel fleet , but without Samuel's time field it would be a disaster

Emma rushed to help Samuel , she gave him words of encouragement but the prolonged use of Samuel's power was causing him unbelievable pain , as she tried to alleviate his pain she turned back into her human form to be able to tapped into Samuel's mind and share his pain with him , this would easy the burden allow him to maintain the field longer . As soon as her metal abilities were functioning , she sense the others

a tear ran down her cheek

--Do you see that plane , on the far end the one that is entering the time field ,

--Yes

--That is the help we have been waiting for , I need you to make it unaffected by your powers , can you do that

--I can try

--I will help you I will take in your pain you just focus on the x-men

--ok

Emma screamed the pain was unbearable both here and Samuel fell unconscious the time field collapse soon after .The view from the blackbird was disturbing the heavens were on fire , the earth covered by giant plants devouring sentinels, Jean thought it looked just like the end of the world would look , they did not waste any time , as Storm flew into the scene lightning started to strike down on the Sentinels , Rouge rushed down to help one of the girls that was being surrounded, by Sentinels this girl was good at disposing sentinels , a gesture with her hand would crush a 10 meter robot into a cube no larger than one meter, but the now the amount of sentinels coming towards her was overwhelming . Iceman focus his effort on helping the other girl , she was fast turning robots into quartz statues but the extend of her powers was limited by her field of vision leaving her exposed to attacks from behind Iceman came to her aid position himself back to back with this girl

Jean looked for Emma , she, Beast , and Sage protected the both Emma And Samuel , Hellion was making sure that Daniel was protected by the blasts .But without Samuel's participation the battle was quickly turning in the Sentinels favor , they were to many and now the blasts from their weapons were continuous lines of fire , a couple of sentinels landed on the fountain ,but before Daniel , had the opportunity to get them away from it the fountain's portal activated , Hellion tried to move the sentinels away from it ,instead of transporting the sentinels the fountain exploded.

Storm felt drawn to Nicolas the surge of power between the of them was incredible , they were the ones taking care of the majority of sentinels Nicolas , was quite safe protected by a barrier of wind an fire that the sentinels could not penetrate , as storm flew closer, to Nicolas's barrier it open a space letting her in , she approached him , and as she did both their power grew stronger and stronger , Nicolas reached for Storm's hand

Daniel, could not believe his eyes a blinding light the sound of a thousand thunders all the remain sentinels were struck at once , Nicolas , and Storm , landing gently on the ground both of them were still glowing as bright a stars , Nicolas rushed to his brother , and as soon as they held each other the glowing stop

--What was that ?

--I am not sure I think since her powers and mine are kind of the same , they interacted together

--Are you ok ?

--Yes I feel fine , what about the others ?

--I don't know I think they are ok

Nicolas looked for Hellion first , once he noticed he was fine , he look for the others , Nicolas, and Daniel. ran towards Emma and Samuel they were still unconscious, everyone regroup by them , Beast and Sage had suffer minor injuries , the rest seemed to be fine as, Daniel was holding Samuel , on the ground , A voice from the woman tending to Emma said

--They will be ok , they are just asleep , Storm how do you feel ?

--I am fine Jean in fact I feel great

Jean mental voice asked Storm ' Are you sure you are ok , that display of power could mean that this kid is the one Sinister is looking for ' . Storm replied ' No , he is not when we tapped into each others power I got to know him all his feelings , all of his love , this is could not be Sinister offspring "

Sage approached ,the team and in a voice of concern she said ,

--The energy readings were higher than…

--The phoenix

Jean intervened

--I said I am fine

--Did we win ?

Samuel's voice distracted the attention from the issue at hand

--Yes, we did and it was all thanks to you brother

Nicolas voice was soft and modest

--Not only me , Miss Frost helped a lot , is she ok ?

--Dear I am fine , takes more than that to get rid of me , so you made it here in the nick of time to save the day ?

Her eyes looked for Storm who replied

--We got here as fast as we could but this young men seemed to be taking care of it just fine, I we should move the wounded to the black bird so Jean can take better care of them

--All I need is my bed I need to sleep for a couple of hours and I will be fine

Said Samuel

--I think Storm is right , unless you have a medical facility in the house I would like to use the med. station on the black bird to check on all of you

--We don't have any medical facility , we never had the need to , and a few of our children , are healers so we can just take them there , we will be safe in the fortress but , me and Nicolas need to stay behind to do some damage control

--Daniel the fountain was destroyed it will heal in time but before is fully healed the others will be on their way the fortress , we will use it as is in few hours , at dawn , it wont take us to the fortress but it will place us in the path of our enemies –

Laura's prediction was as usual incomplete and vague , but the twins had learnt to trust it with out question

--That is what we will do them come on Nico, we have a lot of work to do

--The Rest of the x-men are soon to join us , we will help you but we need to plan things better

Storm's tone reflected authority , she was a Field commander and surely knew had to deal with all this , but to them that did not matter , Laura had made a prediction and regardless of what they plan what Laura said is what they will do

--We thank you for your offer , but you heard the pre cog we leave at dawn , I will asked one thin of your team , , me and my brother can erase any evidence of the attack , can your telepaths help Juliana to erase memories , from anyone that might have seen anything

--Of Course darling , between , me Jean , Sage and Julian should be very easy

--Thank you Emma , tend to the wounded , the rest of you get some rest ,Daniel , and I will clean this mess , we will meet you after that , to discuss what went on here and what information you have on this

Nicolas statement made Jean felt discomfort , surely this kids will not expect the X-men to follow their orders , they had to wait for the other team , they need it to consult with the professor , surely Storm would not let this kids take command of the mission

--As you wish

Storm's confirmation took Jean by surprise she was actually going to let the kids take charge of the mission

Nicolas , and Daniel were outside using their powers too erase the evidence of the attack the earth was slowing the remains of the sentinels and new plants were growing and covering the damage done in the attack , a few houses had been damage , roofs and walls were broken , Daniel, made vines to cover the areas of the houses that were exposed , it was not a permanent fixed but in the meant time served it's purposed

after a 2 hours everything looked as if nothing had ever happen.

The x-men were reunited in the black bird Emma had show the others , her memories of the day in hopes that by them seeing all the things she saw , all the things she felt , the others would be more understanding to help this kids no matter the cost , however the information discover, by Cyclops's team was not helping her arguments

--We cant ignore the fact that Sinister might be behind all of this -

Jean was trying to be the voice of reason

--But we don't even know if he is telling the true I scanned every single mind in the fortress if Sinister had a kid there I would have found it , there was not a trace of evil on those kids and even if he is there the mother made sure that all those kids were raised with love , none of them are evil I can assure you I know evil

Hank interrupted Emma's argument

--But what about the five , if anything they were the first if Sinister story is true it has to be one of them , they were the first

Iceman added

--Well it has to be Nicolas , that whole display of power with Storm gave me the creeps

Julian intervened in anger usually he would never go for such a direct approach against his teachers

--Are you crazy , Nicolas , has twin brother , I think Sinister would have notice that fact , besides , I know Nicolas , he could not be it

--I agree with Hellion , when him and I were connected I got to know him in a deeper level as if our instincts were one , he is not Sinister son

--Storm I hated to play devil's advocate but what about his brother he also has remarkable power , look outside the window , is not only what he did in battle, look at the compound there is no trace of the attack ever happening

--I don't know hank , but I don't think so the fact that they are twins rules that possibility out , if one of them was a clone , or something of the sort it would share the same powers and their mental structure would be alike , I can assure you those two are as different from each other as they can , I have been inside their minds

--So then is got to be one of the other's

--Hank I know this kids I have been inside their heads there is no way that any of them is Evil , even if one of them is Sinister kid , Since do we punish the son for the sins of the father

Emma's argument put that issue to rest after a moment of silence rouge spoke

--She is right , and besides ,right now the pressing issue is that there are bunch of purifiers on their way along with sentinels to attack those kids Storm what are we going to do ?

--Isn't it obvious we follow the prophecy wherever may lead us we are going to that anyway whether we are aware of it or not , I we should contact the professor and let him know where we are headed , also I think Cyclops's teams should focus his attention on finding sinister and get to the bottom of all this

--Don't you think we need Scott's team for back up after all we are going against a large number of purifiers

--No , Jean I think is important to know what is really going on and I think between us and this kids we have enough fire power , to defend the fortress and after all there another 753 kids there that from what Emma has shown us they can fend for themselves , Hank , Sage , take the black bird go back to the mansion , you need to rest and if need it you will need to come back with the professor , Emma contact Psylocke and relay the information to them , I will go and talk to the twins alone and let them know what we know


End file.
